First Born
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Ichigo was forced to go to Hueco mundo to be a part of an experience planned by Aizen. Grimmjow is between his loyalty to Las Noches and his new feelings for the orange haired shinigami.GrimmIchi,Mpreg. Oneside AizenIch.
1. Chapter 1

First Born.

Chapter 1

Pairing: Grimmjow/ Ichigo.

Rating: Pg- 13 in this chapter, Ranting- M in the next chapters.

Warnings: MPREG, sexual content and bad grammar (looking for a beta writer)

0000

It was one dark night at the palace of Las Noches in Hueco mundo. Aizen; the greatest traitor of Soul Society , an ex- shinigami captain and the leader of the arrancar and the espadas were very satisfied. His plans were going just like in the way he had planned; his attack at the real world made Orihime surrender and coming to the Hueco mundo with Ulquiorra at her will. And he's even more satisfied when he saw Orihime's power restoring Grimmjow's arm and tattoo, making him back as the sixth espada.

But Aizen wanted more, much more. Lately, Aizen found out as soon hollows become arrancars, they can sire and bear children just like humans and shinigamis could do. That made Aizen think how would children of arranacars with shinigami come out? He has no doubt they would come out very powerful. He called Szayel- eighth espada if there was a possibility shinigami and arrancar having children together.

"Well Aizen-sama, it's possible shinigamis and arrancars having children, but we have a problem with this." Said Szayel adjusting his hollow mask like glasses in his face before continuing. "Female shinigami would die in the period of pregnancy before the baby could born, and the female arrancar are know of not being very maternal woman."

Aizen smirked as a thought came to his mind. Szayel didn't like the way he's smirking. Whenever he gives that smirk it's a sign for trouble. A big trouble.

"What would happen if a male shinigami bears a child of a male arrancar?"

Szayel almost fall from his chair. Aizen hasn't had just suggest to create a type of male pregnancy, had he? Well, it's possible since sea horses are the ones who give the birth to their babies.

"Well…" stared Szayel being careful what to say because he doesn't want anger Aizen with the wrong words. "… they would have more chances to survive in the period if pregnancy, until the child is born. May I ask what are you thinking, sir?"

"The future of a new race. I know the person who's going to be a perfect guinea pig for our First Born Project. Call Grimmjow, I have a job for him." Said Aizen as he drank some tea from his cup. Yes, that person is perfect for the experience.

0000

In the fall of night, Ichigo was sleeping in his bed at his house. He was still recovering from the last attack of the arrancar. He was still weak duo for the wounds he got from Grimmjow in their last fight. He would have met his end if it wasn't for Shinji- a vizard to drive Grimmjow off.

Ichigo opened his eyes as he felt a strong presence in his room. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw the last person he wanted to see in the moment; Grimmjow. The sixth espada just glared at him. He just put his hand in Ichigo's month.

"If you try to make any move or sound, I swear I will kill those brats in this room."

Ichigo's widen in horror as he was paralyzed in fear by Grimmjow's threat. He couldn't afford a fight here in his home. He couldn't put his family in danger because of him. He could only hope it was a nightmare.

"Now, if you come with me to Hueco mundo without causing any trouble, I will not do anything to your pathetic family." Said Grimmjow as he removes his hand from Ichigo's mouth.

"If I come with you…" Stared Ichigo as he contined. " You will not do anything to my family, right?" asked Ichigo.

Grimmjow smirked as he looked at the substitute shinigami.

"You may not believe, but I have some sense of honor, shinigami."

Having no choice and thinking on his family well being, Ichigo accepts to go to Hueco mundo with Grimmjow. With some difficulty, Ichigo got up from the bed as Grimmjow graps his arm and opening the portal to Hueco mundo. Ichigo looked at his sleeping sisters with sadness in his eyes before the portal is closed completely.

0000

Ichigo was forced to be in his kneed by Grimmjow in the presence of Aizen in his throne room in the Las Noches Palace. Ichigo glared at the source of all the problems of the Soul Society. The traitor only smirked at the substitute shinigami.

"Aizen…" growled Ichito at the traitor.

"Welcome to Las Noches, Kurosaki Ichigo. I see Grimmjow did a good work on bringing you here without using violence." Said the greatest traitor of Soul Society. "That's good because you're the part of an important project we're developing."

"Project? What the hell are you…"

Before Ichigo could finish his phase, he felt a sting on his back before everything around him turns black and collapsing in the group. Behind him stood Szayel holding a syringe in his right hand.

"Is our guinea pig ready?" asked Szayel.

"He's all yours, Szayel Aporro Granz." Said Aizen smirking."

Szayel snapped his fingers as two arrancar nurses came to the throne room with a stretcher. They placed Ichigo in the stretcher as Szayel bowed to Aizem before leaving the room. Grimmjow looked at Aizen with a distrust look.

"What kind of project you were talking about?" asked Grimmjow

"It's a project where I am planning to create a new race, and I will use Kurosaki Ichigo for this, making him the mother of this new race. Making him bear arrancar children."

The scene change in a surgery room. A nurse places an oxygen mask on Ichigo's face to keep him sleeping. Szayel was using surgeon cloths and he looked at his sleeping patient.

"Let's star the surgery."

To be continued.

Well, here is my very first bleach fanfiction and my very first Mpreg story. You have to thank to my friend Rivania, a great artist and a big GrimmIchi fan.

I apologize for any error grammar in there. I am looking for a beta writer who would like to help me and also don't mind Mpreg stories.

Please, give me your sincere opinion about the story.

See ya in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

First born

Chapter 2

By Belletiger Bt

Warnings: MPREG, sexual content, and Rape

0000

After the surgery, Szayel was in the throne room with Aizen. He was telling him about the results of the surgery. Both of them were very satisfied; after 4 hours in the surgery room, the uterus implant was a complete success.

"I am satisfied to know the surgery was a success, Szayel." Said Aizen to the eigth Espada.

"I am very thankful for the compliments, Aizen-sama. Right now our patient is resting in his room. He should recover after a good night's rest." Szayel said, adjusting his glasses. "Just being curious Aizen-sama, but who will be the one to have the honor to impregnate him?"

Aizen just smirked at the scientist. He had already planned everything since the beginning of the project, even the one who would impregnate the orange headed Shinigami.

"Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow?" Szayel asked very surprised "As in Grimmjow Jeagerjaques? Forgive me for being rude Aizen-sama, but are you sure about this choice? I mean, Grimmjow is known to be very brute and violent, and needless to say, very temperamental."

"I understand your concern about our project Szayel, and even I admit that Grimmjow's violent and brute." Aizen said before continuing. "However, he knows Kurosaki Ichigo better than anyone else here in Las Noches. He was the one who brought him here and I was thinking to reward him."

0000

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was walking around in Las Noches in a very good mood. Besides getting his arm back, thanks to Orihime's mysterious power, he could finally return to his place as the sixth Espada and kill that annoying brat Luppi. To make things more interesting, his greatest rival was in Las Noches and was part of some type of project. Grimmjow didn't care about what this project was about, but as long he could have a chance to fight Ichigo, he would be very happy.

Then, someone blocked his way. It was Ulquiorra Schiffer; the 4th Espada. Grimmjow never got along with this guy. Besides being a higher rank than him, Grimmjow also hated his emotionless face.

"Aizen-sama is calling us for a reunion." Ulquiorra stated with an emotionless voice.

For some reason, Grimmjow felt that this was only going to be the beginning of his bad mood, and Aizen would be the reason to get in a real bad mood.

0000

"I HAVE TO DO WHAT?!"

Yes, his bad mood had already started, thanks to Aizen.

"You heard me Grimmjow. I want you have sex with Kurosaki Ichigo as soon he recovers from Szayel's surgery."

Nobody in the chamber of reunions knew if the Grimmjow's face was red because of his anger or if he was feeling embarrassed. Some stayed quiet, but others made fun of Grimmjow's situation.

"Why don't you make Ulquiorra to do that?!" Grimmjow yelled as he pointed his finger to Ulquiorra. "You know how much I hate that Shinigami! It was hard enough for me to bring him here without at least giving a punch to that annoying face!"

"What's the matter, Grimmjow?" Smirked Nnoitra. "Are you admitting that you're not man enough to do it?"

Grimmjow growled at Nnoitra. How dare he say that he's not a man? Of course he was, and he was going protect his macho persona, whatever it took, but that didn't mean he had follow what Aizen was ordering to him do.

"Why do have I to do this?" asked Grimmjow, trying to control his anger. Tosen was in the chamber as well, and he didn't want to lose his arm and rank again.

"You know Kurosaki Ichigo better than anyone lese in this room." Ok, that part Grimmjow had to agree. He had met Ichigo a few times in the living world and they had always ended up fighting. "Besides that, I am ordering to you do it."

Sometimes Grimmjow hated Aizen, especially whenever he was in his almighty boss mode.

0000

Grimmjow was on his way to Ichigo's bed chambers. He still didn't believe he had to do what Aizen had ordered to him to do. Szayel had told him that Ichigo was still under the effects of the drugs from the surgery and Grimmjow would not have any problems with him because of that. Grimmjow stood in front of Ichigo's bed chamber.

"Urght, it'd be better if I finished this up soon."

When he entered the bed chamber, Grimmjow found Ichigo sleeping on a big bed. Grimmjow got closer to the sleeping Ichigo and shook him to wake him up.

"Hey Shinigami, wake up. I won't do it while you're sleeping."

After a few shakes, Ichigo groaned. His vision was still blurry. After a few blinks, his vision returned normal and he saw Grimmjow before him.

"Grimmjow!" he yelled. Ichigo tried to rise up but he found his body wasn't obeying him, as if he had been drugged. Grimmjow couldn't help but smirk at him.

"What's the matter, Shinigami? Can't move because of Szayel's drug?" Said Grimmjow smirking. He guessed that in the end, he might like it, especially when he saw Ichigo's scared face. "I guess I will like doing it after all."

**(WARINING- RAPE SCENE!! SKIP UP IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!)**

Before Ichigo could perceive what he meant by that, Grimmjow gave him a forced kiss. The sixth Espada then moved away from his face. He licked his lips when he saw Ichigo's scared face. Grimmjow quickly tore off his clothes, leaving Ichigo completely naked. Grimmjow did not lose time, and started to touch him in the most sensitive parts on orange headed Shinigami's body. Ichigo did not like it the way Grimmjow was touching him, but his body was betraying him, and he was feeling pleasurable sensations. Grimmjow noticed that Ichigo was trying to ignore the pleasure he was feeling.

"Don't! Don't touch me!" Ichigo snapped.

"Shhh." Grimmjow put a finger to Ichigo's lips. The red head jerked away from the touch. "C'mon Shinigami… play nice just for tonight."

"Don't! Get off of me!" Ichigo snapped, trying to push Grimmjow away. The Espada used his free hand to scoop up Ichigo's wrists and hold them above his head, smirking at how easy it was, with Ichigo in this weakened state. Grimmjow could do whatever he wanted.

This was perfect. The ultimate humiliation. He captured a nipple between his fingers and pinched hard, making Ichigo gasp beneath him. The orange haired boy looked horrified at his own reaction, which only served to amuse Grimmjow further. "So, Ichigo likes it rough."

"You sick fuck." Ichigo snapped, trying desperately to keep his breathing under control, as the Espada above him played with his nipples, moving over to the second one to give it the same rough treatment.

Ichigo grit his teeth, fighting against himself to try to keep calm, but he was losing the battle, and was disgusted when he found himself getting hard. Grimmjow felt the length press against his leg and chuckled. The sixth Espada moved away from Ichigo long enough to strip off his own clothes before coming back.

"What's the problem, Shinigami? Why are you trying to ignore these sensations that are giving you pleasure?" whispered Grimmjow in Ichigo's ear at the same time he was licking it. Ichigo was trying one more time at ignoring the sensations happening to his body, keeping his breath under control. "I admit I didn't want to do this at first, but now I'm feeling a pleasure bigger than whenever I fight and kill. Now how about we go to the main phase?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. He was not ingenuous. He knew what Grimmjow meant when said the main phase. The sixth Espada spread Ichigo's legs and positioned himself between them, waiting.

"PLEASE DON'T! ANYTHING BUT THIS!!" Ichigo cried in desperation. Grimmjow smirked. And with that, he thrust in hard, fast and deep into Ichigo, sheathing himself completely in his tight warmth. Ichigo let out an anguished scream, burying his head in the pillow as Grimmjow started to thrust in and out of him. The feeling was amazing for the Espada. It gave him such a rush to be inside Ichigo. To be dominating him. He quickened his pace as waves of pleasure flowed through his body, washing away all the tension that had been building up all day. It felt incredible, the tightness, the slick feeling of blood as he tore at Ichigo's inner walls, even the small pained cries Ichigo was giving out. This was the best feeling in the world, even better than fighting, and Grimmjow lost himself in the moment, pounding into Ichigo as if it was everything he wanted.

Throughout the whole night, all the inhabitants of Las Noches could hear Ichigo's cries. In his bed chamber, Aizen calmly took a cup of tea while he heard the shouts of pleasure coming from Grimmjow and the shouts of desperation from Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen badly couldn't wait to see the results of Phase One of his First Born Project.

**(END OF THE RAPE SCENE - YOU CAN READ NOW)**

0000

Two weeks after the rape, Ichigo found himself in the bathroom, throwing up into the toilet. Ichigo had been throwing up for the past three days, and he knew it wasn't normal. Although Ichigo didn't see Grimmjow after that night, he still had nightmares about the Espada violating his body. As if that wasn't enough, Ichigo was still ordered to wear a type of collar on his neck. It was one of Szayel's inventions; the collar was used to seal all of Ichigo's spiritual power, which included Zangetsu. Ichigo was still over the toilet throwing up when he heard a voice at the bathroom door.

"I see that it's the third morning you have been throwing up, Shinigami." Szayel said from the bathroom door.

Ichigo growled. The pink haired scientist was one of the last people he wanted to see.

"Probably it's because of the horrible food that you give to me." Ichigo spat as he got up.

Ichigo looked confused when the eighth Espada gave him a little cup. It looked like one of those little cups for the piss exams.

"So, what is that for?" asked Ichigo.

"What else is it for? I want you to pee in this cup." Said Szayel as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Ichigo blushed. "Just do it. Aizen-sama doesn't like to see his guests being sick. A piss exam is enough to examine your health."

"Fine!" Ichigo exclaimed, before taking the cup and walking back into the bathroom.

Ichigo came out of the bathroom with the cup. Szayel took it and went into his laboratory to examine it. After a few minutes examining Ichigo's piss, he placed some substance in the pot, leaving the yellow liquid to turn into a bluish color. Szayel smirked as he pressed a button in the radio.

"Call Aizen-sama to the laboratory, I believe he will be interested with the results that I have here".

0000

Hours later, Ichigo was called to see Aizen in the throne room. Ichigo did not have any idea why he was being called. An Espada was taking Ichigo there, if Ichigo wasn't mistaken the name of that Espada was Stark. Ichigo didn't have any idea which position that Espada was, he only knew that Stark was very lazy. Ichigo was wondering why they sent someone as lazy as Stark to take him to the throne room? Was it not enough that the cursed collar sealing his spiritual power and they had to bind his hands with handcuffs as well? Ichigo realized Aizen was in the throne room along with Szayel, holding some papers in his hand.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said, smiling. Ichigo only glared at him.

"What do you want, Aizen?"

"Well well, what a temper. Aren't you curious about the reason why you have been throwing up lately?"

Ichigo only looked at his nemesis with curious eyes. He wondered why his enemy was worried about his health. Aizen looked at Szayel as he nodded to him.

"Well Shinigami, from the exams I did, your health is fine. The reason why you have been throwing up was because of the pregnancy." Szayel stated intelligently.

Pregnancy? What the hell were those insane guys talking about?

"What are you talking about, bastard? Are you saying that I'm pregnant? Give me a break. Only women can get pregnant." Ichigo exclaimed. The Shinigami looked confused when he saw Szayel smirking, while he adjusted the glasses.

"That is true, Kurosaki-san, but you are a part of a project that Aizen-sama and I were developing. On the first day that you arrived here, I had submitted you to a surgery; a uterus transplant to give you the possibility to generate children as if you were a normal woman." Szayel explained. "This is the reason why you are here, Shinigami. You are part of the project First Born; a project to create a hybrid between an Arrancar and a Shinigami. This is the reason why we ordered Grimmjow to have sex with you."

Ichigo fell on his knee with the shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was a guinea pig for an insane project? And he was really pregnant? Had they turned him into an aberration? A freak? Suddenly, Ichigo felt dizzy, and then everything around him turned dark before he fainted.

0000

Deep in his mind, Ichigo's inner hollow, also known as Hichigo, was laughing at his King's situation. He thought that things would be even more interesting from then on, and he would love to torture Ichigo with this.

To be continued.

Well, here is the second chapter of First born. I hope you guys liked it. I admit, I think I didn't go well to the rape scene. I am not used to writing sexual scenes. I hope it wasn't that bad.

I am very happy for the wonderful reviews I am getting. Please, don't forget to review, I want to know more of your opinions and make the story even better. Suggestions are also welcome.

I wanna thank to XrandonHeartsx for beta writing this chapter. You rule! : D

Next chapters: more torture for Ichigo and some scene of Hichigo and Aizen with our favorite Shinigami. See you all next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

First Born

Chapter 3

Warnings: MPREG, sexual content, and rape

00000

Ichigo was taking a shower in the bathroom in his bed chambers. It had been a week since he had found out he was pregnant with Grimmjow's child. He couldn't help but look at his belly. All he could see now was a scar from the surgery made by Szayel to implant an uterus in him to make himself bear offspring like a woman. Ichigo didn't know what to do. It had been 3 weeks since he was brought to Las Noches in Hueco Mundo. He wished he could get rid of the cursed collar in his neck and get his powers back to kick everyone's asses with Zangetsu in his Bankai form. To make things worse, he had found out that Orihime was also there in Las Noches. Ichigo had no idea why Aizen had ordered that Orihime be brought there, but one thing he did know, was that both of them were at Aizen's mercy.

"How is everyone from living world?" Ichigo thought as he turned the shower off. "My family's probably worried sick about me."

Ichigo dried himself off with a towel that was in the bathroom. When he went to his bedroom, he saw clean clothes in his bed. They were white with red lines. White never was Ichigo's favorite color, but the young boy didn't have much choice. While he started to dress himself, Ichigo saw himself in a mirror. For a moment he saw himself with a pregnant-looking belly. Ichigo shook his head to get rid the image in his mind.

"You are thinking too much, Ichigo." He said to himself. "A good night's sleep should be enough to get rid of those thoughts."

And that was what Ichigo did; he fell asleep in the bed and went to the world of dreams.

0000

Meanwhile in the living world, after the disappearance of Ichigo and Orihime, Captain Yamamoto declared both as treasonous. It was needless to say that Ichigo's and Orihime's close friends were not happy with this decision.

Tired of being the weak one, Chad decided to train with Renji in Urahara's underground training facility to fortify themselves and to face the Arrancar and also to find out what happened to their disappeared friends. The same goes for Rukia. Uryu was training with his father to restore his Quincy powers. He might have promised to his father to not get involved with the Shinigami, but he wanted to know what happened to Ichigo and Orihime. He knew Aizen must be the reason of their disappearance. He hoped nothing bad had happened to them, but poor Quincy, he had no idea what Aizen was doing with Ichigo at that moment.

0000

Ichigo opened his eyes as he realized he was in his inner world. The same place whenever Zangetsu wanted to talk to him or whenever he had to face his inner hollow. Since Zangetsu was sealed because of the collar, he wouldn't be surprised if he faces his inner hollow.

**"It's been a long time, King. Or should I say Queen?"** he cackled.

Ichigo turned around and he found Hichigo, his inner hollow, sitting and smirking at him. Ichigo glared at him.

"What do you mean by that?!' Ichigo snapped.

Ichigo didn't want to have a fight with his inner hollow. He already had too many problems to face and he didn't want one more at the moment, especially when he was Aizen's prisoner and was part of his insane project. Hichigo only smirked at him as he stood up.

**"Come on aibou. Don't ya take a joke?"** Hichigo said. **"I just mentioned queen because, thanks to Aizen, you will be a mama. Isn't that right?"**

With a quick move, Ichigo was now face to face with Hichigo. Hichigo smiled as he caressed Ichigo's belly, where supposedly the baby was developing. He smiled at Ichigo and only whispered in his ear.

**"What would happen if your friends found out you're pregnant? Especially pregnant with an Espada?"** Hichigo asked, smirking at Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't thought about that. He had no idea how his friends from the living world would react when they find out what Aizen had turned him into. Ichigo didn't wish to have his friends see him like this, but they would never abandon him.

"Thought of everything, they would never abandon me."

With that Hichigo was laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ichigo glared at his hollow self.

**"Buwaahah!! That was a very good one, aibou!"** said Hichigo still laughing. When his laughing finally cooled off, he continued speaking.** "How do you know they won't abandon you? If they stay with you, I bet it would be for pity. And you can't possibly think that Soul Society would let this pass from under their noses? They would never leave you alone, especially since you're carrying such a precious thing inside you."** Hichigo once more caressed Ichigo's belly. **"Rukia was almost killed just because she saved you and your family's asses. And what would they do when they found out you got pregnant from an Arrancar, especially an Arrancar of the Espada level?"**

Ichigo was paralyzed with fear. He hadn't thought about the possibility of what Soul Society would do with him when they discovered that he was pregnant with an Espada.

**"And where are your friends now, Queen? Shouldn't they have rescued you and that silly girl by now? I wouldn't be surprised if they have already abandoned you here with Aizen."** Hichigo said as he gently made Ichigo lie on the ground. Ichigo looked at his hollow self and saw him smile, almost in a soft way, as he petted his face. **"But don't worry, my Queen. I will never abandon you; I will always be with you."**

Then, Hichigo kissed Ichigo's lips softly. Ichigo tried to push his hollow self off but he couldn't; his body wasn't obeying him. Hichigo touched Ichigo's most sensitive parts. Ichigo tried at all cost not to moan.

**"Don't worry, I will be gentler than that brute."** Hichigo told him, still touching his King…. Or should I say Queen.

Ichigo wanted to get out of his inner world right away. Then, suddenly he vanished in the air, leaving Hichigo behind in the inner world.

**"Damn it!"** Hichigo spat, **"Next time he won't escape!"**

0000

Ichigo woke and sat up on his bed, gasping for air. Ichigo hugged his legs and rested his head on his knees. He tried to calm himself down. He didn't want to be weak in front of his enemies, but it was very hard. Grimmjow had raped and impregnated him not too long ago, and now his inner hollow was trying to molest him, he thought. Who's next? Aizen trying to molest him as well? Ichigo felt dirty inside.

He heard the door opening. Ichigo saw one of Szayel's nurses entering his room. Ichigo remembered it was his first check up day; every month Szayel would send a nurse to do small exams on him, like take his temperature, his blood pressure and take a small collection of blood to Szayel to examine it.

"Aizen-sama asked me to inform you that you're going to dinner with him, along with the other Espadas." the nurse said as she used the needle to collect some of his blood.

"I see." Ichigo emotionlessly stated.

"Your new clothes are here." The nurse said, placing a bag on his bed before leaving his room, taking her medical stuff with her.

Ichigo didn't do anything; he only looked at the bag on his bed. He looked at the bag for a few minutes until he decided to see what clothes Aizen had chosen for him. Obviously they were white, but those ones were different than the other clothes that Ichigo wore. He wondered why after all this time, Aizen wanted to have dinner with him? Ichigo didn't want to see Aizen's face, but he didn't have much of a choice. Besides being useless, the Shinigami was also afraid that Aizen would use Orihime for his whims. Ichigo had to do everything against his will for Aizen so he wouldn't do anything bad to the girl, even if that meant he had to submit to his whims.

0000

The chamber of reunions was also used as a dinning room for Aizen and the 10 Espada. They were waiting for Ichigo and Grimmjow looked impatient. Ever since that night, the blue haired Espada hadn't seen the Shinigami. The only thing he knew about his rival was that Szayel's experiment worked, and now Ichigo is expecting his child. Grimmjow didn't care about that though. He was angry because since Ichigo was pregnant, he couldn't have a fight with him until the baby was born. He wasn't the only one because every Arrancar and Espada were forbidden to fight or hurt Ichigo as well, until the child was born. Those were Aizen's direct orders. Aizen was very satisfied with the result of his experiment. He was very anxious for the arrival of the final results. If this long experiment worked (and he knew it would), he would capture other male Shinigami and force them to bear Arrancar children. With this, Aizen would have his own powerful army of hybrids which he would call as the Deva. And after this, he planned to keep the orange haired Shinigami all to himself. No one would have Ichigo except for him.

Then, Ichigo, followed by one of the employees, arrived in the chamber. Gimmjow's jaw dropped when he saw what the Shinigami was wearing; the clothes that Ichigo wore looked like the clothes that European princes used to wear on special ceremonies, only his were all white with some black lines.

Aizen smiled as he got closer to Ichigo. The villain petted the right side of his face and Ichigo didn't do anything, he only looked, with cold eyes, at his nemesis. Grimmjow didn't want to admit it, but Ichigo looked beautiful in those clothes.

"You're beautiful, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said, as he softly kissed his face.

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. You chose these clothes well." Ichigo said in a cold voice.

Ichigo hated calling Aizen his lord, but he had to make sure not to anger him. After all, he still could use Orihime against him. And he hated when Aizen touched him. Aizen lead Ichigo to the table; Ichigo was seated on Aizen's right side, while Grimmjow was in front of him.

Discomfort was the right word for what Ichigo was feeling at the moment. Never in his life had Ichigo had felt such discomfort; the climate of the dinner was heavy. Except for Stark, the other Espada were looking at him as if he was their prey (which Ichigo was sure of ) the whole time at the dinner. They just wouldn't attack him because Aizen had forbidden them to attack Ichigo and they wouldn't dare to do anything in his presence.

Aizen wasn't helping him in his discomfort. Ichigo could feel Aizen's hands on his legs, touching them under the table during the dinner. Grimmjow just looked at the Shinigami as he blushed with Aizen's hand on his legs.

"You don't seem well, Kurosaki-kun." Aizen said. Ichigo became more nervous when he felt Aizen's hand going to his private parts.

"I…" Ichigo's face got redder when he felt Aizen's hand trying to enter his pants. Before that went any further ahead, Grimmjow stopped him.

"Isn't it better that the Shinigami returned to his bed chambers? After all, he is carrying your project." Everyone in the room was surprised with Grimmjow's suggestion. They hadn't expected this type of thing coming from one of the most temperamental Espada.

"Alright. If that's so, Grimmjow, take Kurosaki-kun back to his bedchambers." Aizen said, as he removed his hand from Ichigo's pants.

Ichigo got up and he left the room with Grimmjow following him. Ichigo didn't want to admit it, but deep down, he wanted to thank Grimmjow for taking him away from Aizen.

"Don't get me wrong Shinigami, I just couldn't stand to see Aizen molesting you in there." Grimmjow said, as if he had heard Ichigo's thoughts.

"Oh really? So that means you don't mind it when the one who molesting me is yourself." Ichigo mocked him.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow glared and growled at each other. What they wanted in the moment was to fight, but they knew it wasn't possible at the moment, not until Ichigo's baby was born and when Ichigo could finally get rid of that damned collar that was sealing his spiritual power. They finally arrived at Ichigo's bedchambers. Before he entered, Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with soft eyes.

"I wanna thank you for getting me out there, I mean it." Ichigo said as he entered his bed chambers.

Grimmjow didn't say anything. He just saw Ichigo smiling at him softly as the door locked automatically behind him.

"No problem, Shinigami." Grimmjow whispered, as he went to his own bedchambers.

0000

In his bedchambers, Ichigo was sitting in ground, hugging his legs as he was trying to understand what just happened. Why, out of nowhere, had he thanked Grimmjow? He was the one who brought him to Hueco Mundo, raped him and impregnated him. But for some reason, Grimmjow was different. Both of them were different.

Ichigo changed his clothes, he was now wearing softer; the ones he used before he slept. Ichigo sat down in his bed as he looked at the moon in Hueco Mundo. It was a full moon that night. Though that world was in a way, very creepy, and full of hollows and Arrancars, he admitted that the moon in the sky was beautiful, just like the one in his home world. The moon, in all its glory, showed its beauty to Ichigo. That beauty had somehow calmed the Shinigami down.

"The moon is beautiful tonight, don't you agree, Kurosaku-kun?"

**(RAPE SCENE- SKIPT IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT.)**

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he snapped around. He saw Aizen coming out from the shadows of his room. Aizen got closer to Ichigo with lust in his eyes. He forced Ichigo to lie down on his bed and he softly kissed his lips as he opened his blouse, exposing his chest. Ichigo closed his eyes and wished everything was just a nightmare, or one of Aizen's cursed illusions.

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun, I will be gentle. After all, you're carrying a very special load." Aizen said, smiling at Ichigo as he kissed his belly, where the child was developing.

Then, Aizen unzipped his pants and he smirked at the sight of Ichigo's manhood. Ichigo blushed, embarrassed when Aizen mentioned his manhood was as big as his own. Ichigo bit his lips to stifle a moan as Aizen stared to touch it. He wouldn't give that satisfaction to his enemy. No matter how much he was being gentle with him, he would never give to Aizen the satisfaction of hearing him to moan.

Aizen licked it the top of his manhood a few times before he placing it all in his mouth. He stared to suck and lick it at the same time. Ichigo was losing the fight. After a few minutes he gave in as he moaned. Aizen smirked when he heard his dearest Ichigo moaning. Ichigo yelped when he finally came. Aizen was never more satisfied as he swallowed the white substance.

**(END OF THE RAPE SCENE- YOU CAN READ NOW)**

"Your taste is so sweet, Ichigo-kun." Aizen said Ichigo's first name for the first time.

Ichigo was taking deep breaths as he lay on the bed with no energy. Aizen kissed his forehead, saying he should sleep. And that was what he did, as Aizen left him alone in his bed chambers. Hours later Ichigo had woken up, feeling very depressed. He felt humiliated, used like a whore by his nemesis. Ichigo rose up to a sitting position on his bed, and took a knife out from under the mattress. Ichigo had taken it when one of the Arrancars gave him his tray of food and hid it before the same one took the tray back.

Ichigo stared at the knife for a long time. He might regret it later, but right now the pain his spirit was feeling was far greater than the pain of his conscience.

0000

Grimmjow was on his way to Ichigo's bed chamber and was holding a tray with his breakfast. He didn't know why he was doing this for the Shinigami he hated most, but the Espada was feeling weird ever since Ichigo had thanked him with a soft smile.

"Yo Shinigami, I'm coming in." Grimmjow said, before going in Ichigo's bed chambers.

When he went in, Grimjow let the tray fall on the ground when he saw the sight before him: Ichigo was lying on the ground with blood coming out from the cuts he made in his wrists.

To be continued.

Sorry people, but I had to stop right there. I hope the cliff is not that evil. I know a lot of people hates cliffs and that includes myself, but I had to stop right there to make the continuation of the next chapter better. Please don't forget to review it. I wanna know your opinion. Your reviews are important because I wanna make this story even better each chapter.

I just got a beautiful fanart from my friend Rivania from deviant art. She made a cute cover for the fic. Pay attention, as soon she updates the cover in her gallery, I will add the link in my profile. The ones who are interested for the fanart check my profile once in a while, Ok? Oh yeah, if anyone wants to do a fanart based on my story, you're very welcome to do it. I will try to do some fanarts by myself too.

I wanna thank xRandomHeartsx for beta writing this chapter. You rule! : D

Next chapter: something changes in Ichigo and Grimmjow's relationship.

See ya all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

First born

Chapter 4

Warnings: MPREG, sexual content, and cursing

0000

"Shit!!"

That was the first thing Grimmjow thought. The Arrancar quickly tied the wounds with a piece of the blanket on the bed. Grimmjow picked Ichigo up bridal style and rushed out of the room. His only option was Orihime, since her bedchambers were closer than Szayel's laboratory and also for her mysterious power, since she did restore his arm.

"Hold on Shinigami, you can't die yet. Not until we get our fight." Grimmjow said to the unconscious Ichigo.

0000

Horrified was the right word when Orihime saw Ichigo in Grimmjow's arms, with two slashed wrists. Grimmjow placed Ichigo in the bed so Orihime could cure him. The two were quiet for quite a time, while Orhimie was curing Ichigo.

"What happened to Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked, trying to hold back her tears, as she broke the silence between them. She never thought her close friend and crush would try something like this. Ichigo always looked so strong. Why would he try to kill himself?

"Woman, if I tell you, you'll wish that you didn't know" Grimmjow answered to the young girl.

"I have the right to know!!" Orihime yelled, and for the first time since she was brought there, she left tears rolling down her face.

Grimmjow muttered something that Orihime couldn't hear, but the Arrancar told her about everything that had happened. He told her about the project First-Born that Aizen and Szayel were developing, he being the one who brought Ichigo there, and also that he was the one who raped and impregnated him. Orihime turned her attention to Ichigo, she didn't want to face the blue haired Arrancar.

"I should have never restored your arm." Orihime said in a dark tone. Grimmjow didn't really blame her.

"If you didn't, Aizen would have sent someone else, and maybe the damage would have been bigger."

No one said any word after this. Orihime called her flowers back when she had finished healing Ichigo. Then, Ichigo started to groan as he slowly opened his eyes. He saw Grimmjow and Orihime before him.

"I-Inoue?" whispered Ichigo.

Orihime started to cry as she hugged her friend. Between her sobs, Orihime asked him never to try something like that again, because she wouldn't stand being alone without him. Ichigo just hugged his friend back..

"Inoue…. Forgive me… I was an idiot!" Ichigo said, and for the first time after a while, he started crying.

The Shinigami noticed how much of a fool he was. Not only would he have left Orihime alone in Aizen's mercy, but he had also tried to kill an innocent life that was inside him. It didn't matter if his child was part of a project or a monster, but it was still an innocent life and that child didn't have anything to do with what was happening. To his pleasant surprise, Grimmjow had told to Orihime everything about what had happened, and she hadn't called him an aberration like Hichigo had told him they when they found out about his pregnancy.

Orihime just smiled at him, and said that she would help him in these hard moments of his life. She also requested to be the baby's godmother. Ichigo just cried in her shoulder. He was thankful for having Orihime as a friend. He told her he felt humiliated for being used by Aizen as a sex toy and as an experiment and how he had to submit to everything that Aizen would make him go through so that would keep her safe. He even told her about Aizen's visit the night before. Grimmjow growled and clenched his hand into a fist; no one humiliated Ichigo. Only he himself had that honor.

"Have you talked enough?" a voice at the door said.

All of them turned towards the door to see who the owner of the voice was. It was Ulquiorra- the 4th Espada.

"What are you doing here, Ulquiorra?" Gimmjow muttered. The 4th Espada only looked at him with his emotionless face.

"I am responsible for the woman, Grimmjow. I heard everything of what just happened and I do not have a choice but to report this to Aizen-sama."

Orihime held Ichigo closer. She didn't want Ichigo going near Aizen again. At least not now, after he almost had killed himself. Grimmjow didn't want Ichigo see Aizen either. He just glared at the 4th espada.

"I will report this to Aizen-sama myself," said Grimmjow "Meanwhile, its better if the Shinigami stays here with the woman. He can't do nothing anyway because of the collar in his neck."

Ichigo and Orihime were surprised with Grimmjow's suggestion. This is was the second time that Grimmjow protected Ichigo from Aizen. Ichigo did not understand the reason why Grimmjow was helping him, but whatever the reason was, Ichigo was thankful for this.

"No need of report, Grimmjow. I already know everything."

Aizen had entered in the room. Orihime held Ichigo even closer. She didn't want to leave Ichigo to this horrible man. Aizen only smiled at Ichigo.

"Don't worry, I will not do anything to you. However, I must agree with Grimmjow." Grimmjow was surprised.

"'_Since when did Aizen ever agree with anything I said?" _thought Grimmjow surprised as Aizen continued.

"Kurosaki-kun can pass the night here with Inoue-san, if tomorrow he lets Szayel examine him. We have to make sure the child is well."

Ichigo didn't have much choice, but agreed with Aizen.

0000

Aizen walked down the corridors very calmly with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow still was thinking about Ichigo's mental state. He never thought that he would ever feel pity for the Shinigami.

"Just one more thing Grimmjow." Aizen said suddenly "After this incident, you will move to his bed chambers. I don't want something like that happen again. Especially when's he's carrying my project. Are we clear?"

Grimmjow didn't say anything, he only nodded to Aizen. The sixth Espada went to Ichigo's bedchambers. The blood was gone and the entire chamber was cleaned by the housekeepers in Las Noches. Grimmjow lay down on Ichigo's bed. He was thinking about him and he could still smell his scent on the bed.

0000

Four months had passed since the incident. Ichigo realized his belly was staring to show up in his fourth month of pregnancy. Szayel was still examining Ichigo and all the exams revealed the baby was still healthy. Sadly along in those four months had come the hormones. Ichigo was now very sensitive, sometimes he cried for nothing, sometimes he got too happy for nothing, and sometimes he got very angry for nothing. Grimmjow was lucky because Gin ended up being Ichigo's personal beating bag whenever he was in his bitch mode. And for some reason Ichigo started to like eating the food Orihime prepared. Grimmjow tried her food once and came up with one conclusion; any food made by Orihime was as evil as any of Aizen's plans.

Around this time, Aizen didn't try to molest Ichigo since he tried to kill himself, but he was still keeping a close eye to him. He also allowed Ichigo to visit Orihime at least once per a day. Ichigo was now happier and calmer, and that helped him feel a lot less stressed.

Ichigo had also meet Nell Tu; an Arrancar child. He found her when she was walking around of the palace by herself. For some reason, Nell helped Ichigo to improve his maternal instincts in return that Nell could call him Ichi-momma. Nell shared the room with Orihime to stay close to Ichigo.

Grimmjow took Ichigo to the bathhouse to relax. Ichigo was now in his fifth month of pregnancy. Ichigo looked at the room of the bathhouse and admired its beauty; it seemed like those old bathhouses from Ancient Rome. Ichigo was all relaxed when he lay down in the hot water. It had been a long time that he hadn't bath in a bathtub. Grimmjow also entered in the giant bathtub that looked more a swimming pool. Then he looked at Ichigo. He didn't admit it out loud, but he found the naked pregnant body of Ichigo very pretty.

"Ouch!" snapped Ichigo.

"What's the problem?" asked Grimmhow going closer to Ichigo.

Ichigo rubbed his stomach as he smiled at it. Grimmjow sweat dropped. He didn't understand what that was all about. Then, Ichigo answered;

"I feel it. The baby kicked."

"So what?"

"What do you mean, so what? It's a wonderful feeling being able to feel a life growing up inside of you! I remember the time when I felt my sisters when my mother was pregnant with them."

After mentioning his mother, Ichigo showed a sad face. He still felt guilty for her death, and also for not being able to avenge her (He didn't not know that Isshin had killed Grand Fisher.). He also knew that his baby would be used as weapon by Aizen. He wanted to protect his child from everyone. Suddenly Ichigo felt something touching his his stomach. He saw it was Grimmjow touching his belly.

"The brat has a strong kick. No doubt he's mine" Grimmjow said, smirking.

"It's a she" Ichigo said, smiling, as Grimmjow looked at him confused. "Sorry to disappoint you Grimmy, but it's a baby girl."

"And how do you know it will be a baby girl?"

"Maternal instincts." Ichigo simply answered.

"That's ridiculous!"

"No its not. When my mother was pregnant, before around of her fifth month, she told us she was going to have twins, baby girl twins. And that's what happened when my sisters were born." Ichigo explained "Mothers know this type of stuff. They're never wrong."

"Alright, but you didn't forget you're a man, did you?"

"That hadn't stopped Aizen to try impregnate me in that project of his. The same goes for some girls in the living world. Those girls like to write Mpreg fanfictions and they put them on the internet."

"Girls from your world are weird." Commented Grimmjow. "Especially your friend, which reminds me, how can you eat her food without having a stomachache?

"You would be surprised on what women can eat while they're in their pregnancy."

Ichigo remembered all the weird food that his mother prepared when she was pregnant with Yuzu and Karin. It was a horror and whenever his mother was not around, Isshin would take him to a restaurant to have an eatable meal. He also remembered the time when his father was in a panic when his mother's water broke. Ichigo had that to stay with a neighbor's while his father took his mother to a bigger hospital to give birth.

Ichigo blinked when he saw Grimmjow's head on his stomach. Grimmjow was surprised when he heard two hearts; one belonged to Ichigo and the other one belonged to the baby. The baby's heart beat was faster than Ichigo's. Ichigo couldn't help but smile softly.

"What are you doing?" asked a new voice.

Both Ichigo and Grimmjow snapped around and they saw Gin in the room. Gin was the other traitor of Soul Society and also Ichigo's personal beating bag.

"Taking a bath, what else would we do here. It's a bathhouse after all." Grimmjow said, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"I know that, and I came here to relax myself." Gin said, smiling with his fox like grin. "Is it me or were you guys having a romantic moment a minute ago?"

Both Grimmjow and Ichigo blushed a deep red. Ichigo got out of the bathtub and gave Gin a slap on the head, saying none of this was his business, before leaving the bathhouse.

"Tell the truth, Fox-face, did you come here to relax or to spy on us?" Grimmjow asked, glaring at Gin.

"Me? Spying on you? Why would I do that?" Gin questioned with an innocent tone in his voice.

"Because, fox face, you like to spy on others' lives." Grimmjow simply answered it. Gin only smiled.

"Eheheh, very true, and I admit that I like to watch you two together. Who would have thought that our little strawberry could be able to tame our famous wild ca…"

Gin never had the chance to finish his phrase when Grimmjow beat him in the face. Gin flew until he hit the wall.

"Some advice fox face, don't get involved in others' lives, or you might get in big trouble." Grimmjow said before leaving the bathroom. When the door closed, Gin fell to the ground with an enormous lump on his head.

0000

Ichigo was in his room, lying in the bed. He couldn't believe that Grimmjow had touched his belly to feel the baby. Although this child was a fruit of an insane experiment, it still was an innocent being, it still was his child.

"Little one, if I could, I would leave this place and take us somewhere far away from here. A place full of light, something very different from this creepy place." Ichigo whispered as he rubbed his pregnant stomach.

Ichigo woke up from his thoughts when he heard the door opening. For a moment he thought it was Grimmjow, but his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that he was not Grimmjow, but two Arrancar girls.

One had black hair tied in pigtail style with the part of hollow her mask on her left eye.

The other one had short blonde hair, and the part of her hollow mask was on her right eye. Ichigo did not understand why those two were there.

"Hallo Ichigo-chan." The girl with black hair said.

Ichigo did not like the tone of voice the dark haired girl was using. Nobody was supposed to be in his bedchambers except for Grimmjow, Szayel or Aizen himself. Whatever the reason they were in there was, Ichigo had a bad feeling. Very bad in need.

To be Continued.

Oh oh, Looks like Lolly and Menoly went there for trouble. What will happen to our poor pregnant Shinigami? You have to wait until the next chapter comes out.

Well, I hope Grimmjow is not so ooc in this chapter and also I hope you have liked my GrimmIchi scene.

I wanna thank xRandomHeartsx for beta writing this chapter. You rule! : D

Ah check up for my profile, it has links for the fanart based on this story

Next chapter: Ichigo finds himself in his inner world and he sees two unexpected things in there.

See ya next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

First Born

Chapter 5

Warnings: MPREG, sexual content, and cursing

0000

Aizen looked around with an emotionless look in his face. His eyes were focusing on the destroyed chamber and the two Arrancar girls lying on the ground, both dead and chopped up. The bed chamber looked like it had been exploded by a bomb.

All the habitants of Las Noches had felt a big spirit energy before they felt the palace quake because of the impact of the explosion coming from Ichigo's bed chambers. Everyone rushed to Ichigo's bed chambers only to find Lolly and Menoly dead and Ichigo unconscious on the ground. The Shinigami was rushed back to Szayel's laboratory and from what the 8th Espada had told them, Ichigo and the baby were alright, but Ichigo had fallen into coma because of the shock of the spiritual power. Aizen was trying to understand the cause of the explosion.

"Aizen-sama." Aizen turned around and saw Tousen, the blind Shinigami and the third traitor of the soul society. "Please, follow me to the video room. Gin has something to show you."

0000

Ichigo opened his eyes and he realized he was in his inner world. He was trying to understand what happened before coming in there. He just remembered two Arrancar girls going to his room. After that, everything went black. Then Ichigo's eyes widened in horror when he remembered what happened before.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ichigo yelped when the dark haired Arrancar pushed him against the wall as she was still giving him slaps and punches to his face.

"What does a human aberration like yourself have that we don't have!" yelled the dark haired Arrancar girl as she gave one more punch on Ichigo's face.

"Hey Lolly, don't be so loud, someone could hear us." The blond haired Arrancar girl said.

"Shup up Menoly! Look at him, he's a man and he's pregnant! Why does Aizen-sama give more attention to him than us?!"

The Arrancar named Lolly let Ichigo go as he fell to the ground. Ichigo became scared when he saw a familiar red light in the girl's hand.

"Cero!" thought Ichigo in panic. He was sweating in fear. She planed him to kill him along with the child.

"Lolly, don't do that! We agreed to just disfigure his face, not kill him!"

"Don't worry, Menoly, we can always say this cero is a stray one that hit in his room accidentally."

Suddenly the room became filled with a bright light. Ichigo couldn't understand what was happening and the light was blinding him. The only thing he heard was the yell of the girls and roars of a type of wild cat before loosing the conscious.

_**END OF THE FLASHBACK**_

"That's right." Ichigo said to himself. "I was attacked by those two girls, but what happened after that? I don't remember anything."

**"It's been a while, Queen."**

Ichigo groaned. He didn't want to face his inner hollow again, though he thought it was weird because Hichigo hadn't bothered him since he molested him months ago. When he turned around, he couldn't help but to sweat drop with the sight before him; his inner hollow was caged and chained. How the hell did his inner hollow end up caged?

**"Why that face, Queen?"**

"You know very well why, bastard!!" Ichigo snapped . "How the hell did you end up getting caged?! From what I know, this cursed collar only seals Zangetsu and not you!"

**"Oh that? Well, since I had molested you and then you tried to kill yourself months ago, the cats thought it was the best for me to be caged, that way I wouldn't bother you in your sleep."** Hichigo explained. **"And you still owe me a good fuck!"**

"I don't owe you anything! And also…" Then Ichigo blinked. "… wait a minute, what do you mean by cats?"

Ichigo blinked when he saw two little black tails wagging behind Hichigo's shoulder. The young Shinigami rubbed his eyes and the tails were gone. Was he seeing things? Then he heard a weird voice.

"Finally he came here. Come out, let's introduce ourselves to him."

Ichigo looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. The voice sounded a lot like a chipmunk's voice. Then he heard another voice in the same chipmunk style.

"But… but… he shouldn't see us! And we shouldn't be here in first place!"

"I know that, Aniki, but we have to stay here until she's born. We're protecting him, and we're protecting her!"

"Urght, alright, let's introduce ourselves to him."

Then Ichigo became petrified when he saw one of the owners of those weird voices. On top of Hichigo's head, there was a black cat with big red eyes and with two tails? And it was smiling to him? What in the seven hells was happening to his inner world?

"Hallo there" said the black cat, wagging his two tails. "I wish I could say it is a pleasure to meet you in person, but because of the situation, you know how things are, don't you?

"Who the hell are you?!" yelled Ichigo pointing his finger at the cat on Hichigo's head. "And how did you get in my inner world?!"

"Hey, its rude to point, you know that, right?"

Ichigo snapped as he saw another cat beside him. It was just like the one on Hichigo's head, only that cat was white with big blue eyes. Ichigo started to laugh as he sat down and looked at his caged inner hollow.

"Ok, stop joking around. I know you like to torture me a lot, but don't you think you went a little far?"

The cats look at confused at Hichigo and Ichigo. Hichigo seemed a little infuriated with what Ichigo had said.

**"Do you really think I would cage myself and use two double-tailed cats only to torture you?!"** snapped Hichigo angrily. "**If I were to use a cage, I would use it on you and not me! And plus, I would force you to be naked and to dance inside the cage. Actually, I'd make you wear some leather, handcuff you…"** he trailed on and he drooled at the mental pictures he was getting. A little bit of blood started to leak from his nose.

Ichigo sweetdroped as he thought about what Hichigo had said. Alright, that was more Hichigo's style, since his inner hollow could be very perverted. He looked at the cats again with a curious look in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Ichigo finally asked again.

Both the cats smiled as they started to walk around Ichigo. Ichigo was curious, why were the cats walking around him like that?

"We are what you would call the opposites." Said the black cat.

"The two side of the coin." Said the white cat.

"Ying-yang."

"To pull and to push"

"The Light and the Dark."

"The love and the hate"

"The protection and the devastation."

"Arrancar and Shinigami."

"Our names...are and... , and we're here since the seed was implanted in you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Said the cats together.

Ichigo was very confused. What were these cats speaking of? And why are they speaking of opposing things? Then Ichigo perceived that he did not hear the name of the cats; the same thing happened with Zangetsu before he could hear the name of his Zanpakato. The cats had spoken that they were in his inner world since the seed was implanted on him. Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise when he finally figured out what these cats were.

"Don't tell me you both are the baby's zanpakatou?"

The cats stopped walking around Ichigo as they sat down before him with a serious look in their eyes when Ichigo figured out their true identity.

"Yes, we are your child's zanpakatou." Said the black cat

"But we're still in our immature form." Said the white cat.

The cats went closer to Ichigo as they placed their paws in his pregnant stomach. They closed the eyes as an aura covered them.

"However your child can still use our power in your womb to protect you in moments of danger. Just like when those girls tried to hurt you." Said the cats together as they looked at Ichigo with the aura turning off.

Ichigo was surprised with the revelation. He could not believe the brightness that he saw before fainting, it was the power of his child. Even inside of his womb, his child felt that Ichigo was in trouble and the baby revealed them only to protect him.

0000

"Play it one more time" said Aizen.

Gin nodded as he did what Aizen had ordered to him do. He played the video once again.

Aizen, Tousen, Gin and Szayel were in the video room. They tried to understand what happened in the room. They saw again the scene were Lolly was about to use cero when a light destroyed the place. Then Szayel perceived something.

"Try to focus and enlarge the part with the Shingami's belly."

Gin pushed some buttons and the screen was enlarged and focused on Ichigo's belly. They all saw Ichigo's belly brightening before Lolly and Menoly were killed. The men were silent for a few minutes before Gin broke it.

"Is it me or did his belly shine like a firebug's butt?" asked Gin to the others.

"Could it be the power of the child?" asked Aizen.

"That's impossible, Aizen-sama!" Szayel argued. "The child is not even born yet. How can an unborn child release so much power?"

"The child felt its mother in danger." Tosen said. That made everyone look at the blind Shinigami "I heard rare cases in the Soul Society where unborn children had protected their mothers from situations of danger. This child could be one of these rare cases."

Aizen became very thoughtful after Tousen's explication. It was true that Tousen told them; he himself had already heard cases in Soul Society where unborn children had protected their mothers at moments of danger. The old Yamamoto had watched those children very closely after they were born and when they became Shinigami after growing up. Almost all those special children had turned into captains or lieutenants in their own generation. Aizen only smiled. What luck he had, if this child could make such a great damaged only to protect its mother still inside of the womb, he couldn't imagine how powerful this child would be after the birth and growing up. Aizen couldn't wait until he could turn this child into his super weapon.

0000

"Well…" started the black cat. " Would you like to see your child?"

Ichigo looked confused at him.

"Hun? What do you mean?"

"We're in your inner world" said the white cat. "Everything is possible in this world, and you can even see your child from here."

Ichigo was surprised. He had already seen the baby through the ultrasound, but never personally. He only would be able to see his baby after the birth. Ichigo asked for the cats to take him where his baby was. Each one of the cats grasped Ichigo's arms and they flew away for one place to another, leaving Hichigo behind.

**"HEY!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE!!"**

The cats took Ichigo to a beautiful garden in his inner world. The garden was beautiful, full of flowers with a big tree in the center. They landed in the garden. Ichigo felt so much peace in there, a feeling he didn't feel for a long time.

"Go to the tree. In there you can see your child."

Ichigo approached the tree and he saw that the trunk was fat. Ichigo perceived that the wall of the trunk was transparent, and that made him see that there was a liquid inside. Ichigo gasped in surprise when he saw a baby inside; floating inside of the tree. It was as if the tree was representing his womb in his inner world. Tears fell from his face.

"That is…"

"That's right." Said the white cat. "That's your baby."

"And it's a little girl." Said the black cat, smiling at Ichigo.

A girl. Ichigo was right all along, it really was a girl. He couldn't wait to tell Grimmjow that he was right. Ichigo couldn't help but cry. The cats only smiled at him.

"You need to return, Ichigo." Said the black cat.

"Don't lose your hope, Ichigo. You're in the darkness now, but in the end you will be in a light place with your daughter." Said the white cat.

Ichigo smiled at the cats and he was very thankful for the support they were giving him. The place was once again engulfed in a great light, and the cats and garden disappeared. It was time to wake up.

0000

When Ichigo opened his eyes, he perceived that he was in the bed of the infirmary. His throat ached and was dry, while his arm had an I.V.

"Hello, is there anyone here?" His voice was hoarse, how long had he been unconscious? But his voice was loud enough for the other occupant of the room to hear him.

"You're awake."

It was Stark.

Stark was the only Espada that was cool with him. Even though he was extremely lazy, Stark got a cup of water and offered it to Ichigo. Very thankful, Ichigo drank all of the water. Then, Grimmjow entered the infirmary and he noticed that Ichigo was awake. Ichigo swore that he saw some relief on his face. Grimmjow ordered Stark to leave because he would watch Ichigo himself .

"You gave us a big scare, Ichigo. You were unconscious for two days."

That's why Ichigo felt his throat so dry. Then Ichigo blinked, as he perceived that Grimmjow had said his first name. He just looked at Grimmjow with soft eyes.

"That was the first time that you said my first name."

Grimmjow turned around and muttered something that Ichigo couldn't hear. He just laughed softly as he saw Grimmjow's flushed face.

"Ah, just one more thing, I was right."

Grimmjow looked at him, confused.

"About what?"

"The baby is a girl. And her name will be Masaki." Ichigo smiled as he placed his hand on his belly.

Ichigo told Grimmjow everything that happened in his inner world; about the cats that were the baby's zanpakuto, and how they said they would protect him until the child is born. Grimmjow admired the way that Ichigo was describing the child. However, neither of them knew that Gin had listened to their chat. Without a doubt, Aizen would be very interested about what Gin had just heard about the baby.

To be continued.

Uh oh, Gin heard their talk. What are Aizen's plans for Ichigo's baby? You have to keep reading to find out.

I wanna thank xRandomHeartsx for beta writing this chapter. You rule! : D

Please, don't forget to send your review with your thoughts about the chapter. Your reviews are very important.

See ya all in the next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

First born

Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Bleach or the river lullaby.

The moment you have all been waiting for; the birth of Ichigo's baby!

0000

Ichigo was in his eighth month of pregnancy. His belly had gotten much bigger than in his fifth month. Ever since the incident with Lolly and Menoly, Aizen kept his eyes on Ichigo, watching him closely. Aizen, although very patient, could not wait for the child to be born. From what Gin had told him about the child, the baby not only possessed one, but two zanpakutou, which proved the power of the child was great.

Each day, Ichigo had gotten more passionate for his unborn daughter. Every day Ichigo would tell Orihime and Nell about his child. Nell was very happy because she would soon have a sister to play with. Orihime admired Ichigo for naming the child in honor to his dead mother. If one day she has children, she would name her first son Sora; in honor to her brother. But for each day that Ichigo got passionate for his daughter, he also he got depressed. He didn't want his little Masaki being used as a weapon by Aizen. He only wanted his daughter to grow as a normal child.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around and saw Grimmjow in the doorway.

"Whats the matter, Grimmjow?"

"I will have to go to a reunion with Aizen and the other Espadas. I don't know how long it will take."

The two had been quiet for some time. Since the incident with the girls, both had been different to each other. Grimmjow started to call Ichigo by his first name and started to think more about the things between them, although he still kept up the macho personality.

"I don't want you leave the bed chambers until I am back." Grimmjow said.

"Alright then, just don't take too long." Ichigo replied.

Grimmjow left the room, leaving Ichigo alone. Ichigo looked at the moon through his window. He wondered if he had a possibility to run away from Hueco Mundo and go to a safe place where he and his baby would be the saved. Then, Ichigo felt his baby kicking him again, but that was a strong one.

"I know, little one, I know. One day we will leave this place, and you will able to see the sun, your aunts and also your silly grandfather." Ichigo said, caressing his belly while looking at the moon.

0000

Meanwhile, in the real world, 4 people were ready to go to Hueco mundo to rescue their friends Ichigo and Orihime. Those four people were Rukia, Renji, Chad and Ishida. All of them were training to get stronger and now they felt ready to go to the world of hollows.

"Are you sure you wanna go now?" Urahara asked to the group. They all nodded.

"Yes." Said Rukia. "We already waited for too long. Ichigo would never make us wait this long."

"That's right. And we still don't have any idea on what Aizen might be doing to them." Renji added.

"We already made our choice." Chad nodded.

"And we don't want waste any more time" Ishida added after Chad.

Urahara nodded. Then, he opened the dimensional gate that would take the group to Hueco Mundo. The four adventurers had entered to the gate as the gate closed behind them. Urahara admired them for their courage. He wanted go with them, but his presence was more important in the living world than in Hueco Mundo.

"Good luck guys, and don't die." Urahara thought, looking at the spot where the gate closed.

"Urahara-dono, I believe in them." Tessai said " Drink this tea, it will make you feel better."

"Thanks Tessai." Urahara said, thanking Tessai as he accepted the tea.

But before Urahara could touch the cup, the cup cracked on its own. It made the shop owner become very worried, because it was a sign of something very bad was coming. He just hoped this bad thing was not too great.

0000

Ichigo was alone in his bed chambers, still waiting for Grimmjow's return. It has been a few hours that he had been by himself. At least he didn't have to go to this reunion as well. Though Aizen had stopped molesting him, Ichigo still felt very uncomfortable around him. And also for some reason, his baby was very agitated tonight. She was still kicking him. Ichigo decided to sit down on the wooden chair. Back and forth, Ichigo rocked in the wooden chair as he stared to sing a lullaby.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

_Drift on a river_

_That flows through my arms_

_Drift as I'm singing to you_

_I see you smiling_

_So peaceful and calm_

_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_

_Here in my arms_

_Safe from all harm_

_Holding you, I'm smiling, too_

Ichigo smiled when he felt the kicking stop. It looked like his unborn child finally had calmed down. Ichigo remembered the time when he was younger; whenever he was very frustrated or scared, his mother always came to him to sing a lullaby to calm him down. And it worked every time.

"Good night, my little Masaki-chan."

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise as he felt four familiar spirit energies. Ichigo stood up and looked. He knew those energies; they belonged to Rukia, Renji, Chad and Ishida.

"You really came here?"

Then, Ichigo felt a big pain in his stomach as he fell in his knees. One hand was holding his stomach while the other was giving him support. His breathing had become labored and he stared to sweat. The pain was too great to handle as he lied in the round, crying in pain. That's when Ichigo figured out what was happening to him; he was going in labor.

"No ….. Masaki….not now…not here…" Tears were rolling down in his face, not only because of the pain, but also for angst. He didn't want his child be born there in Las Noches with Szayel touching his baby. "Grim… Grimmjow…"

0000

Grimmjow growled as he got out from the reunion room. It looked like four suicidal people decided to appear there in Las noches to start an invasion. He just hoped they were not Ichigo's friends, or else if they died, Ichigo would go in the emo mode like he did before in the beginning of his pregnancy. Then, he saw Nell running towards him.

"Gwimmy!!"

"What you want, brat? I already told you to not call me that."

"It's Ichi-moma! There's something wrong with him!"

"What did you say?!"

0000

Sometime later, after they had entered in the palace, Ishida, Renji, Rukia and Chad decided to split up to cover more grounds. Unfortunately for Ishida, he ended up being followed by Pesche Guatiche; a weird hollow that had a mask that resembled an insect head with a large pair of mandibles. He had his other fellow hollow, Dondochakka Bilstin; a large, spotted humanoid Arrancar with a Tiki mask and compound eyes. Despite his menacing appearance, he is prone to tear-filled outbursts at the slightest provocation, usually when he was worried about something. They both had met them when they were in the desert, somewhere away from Las Noches. They followed them to Las Noches because their little sister Nell was there as well and they wanted her back as soon as possible. Ishida disliked having that idiot around him, but he kind of helped him when he faced Curucci Thunderwitch.

They walked around for a while, until they located a room that looked like a laboratory. The room was filled with clutters of paper, expressing the fact that whoever the owner of the room was, it showed that person was being just a little less then organized lately.

Ishida hissed when he felt Pesche holding him.

"Can you let me go?"

"Can't help it, Renji," Pesche said. "Doesn't this kind of remind you of a torture chamber'?"

"I am Ishida Uryu, not Abarai Renji." snapped Ishida, as he finally got himself free from Pesche's arms.

Ishida couldn't help, but deep down, he had to agree with him. Indeed, this laboratory kind of reminded him of a torture chamber. No doubt whoever the owner of this room was, he used this same laboratory to do insane experiments. He just hoped Orihime and Ichigo weren't a part of any.

"What a fat folder." Said Pesche, picking the folder from the table

Then, Ishida saw the rather fat folder with the words "Project- First born" written in the top corner. Ishida decided to pick the folder from Pesche's hands to read whatever documents were written in there. For some reason Ishida felt he had to read those documents, because his instincts were telling him they were very important. The dark haired Quincy shivered when he read those documents.

"W- What is this?" Ishida hissed. He couldn't believe what he was reading.

0000

Grimmjow rushed to Ichigo's side when he and Nell returned to the room. Grimmjow took Ichigo in his arms and asked what was wrong with him. The Sixth Espada hissed when Ichigo told him he was in labor.

"Damn it! I have to take you to Szayel!"

"NO!" Ichigo screamed. "I don't want that bastard touching my daughter! Take me to Urahara's!"

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo's pained face. Though Ichigo was not saying anything, he begged the Espada to not let Szayel and Aizen touch their daughter. From all this time he and Ichigo had known each other, thanks to this pregnancy, Grimmjow started to have some feelings for the orange haired Shinigami. And it was that moment that he had to choose between his loyalty to Las Noches and his feelings for Ichigo.

"Nell, I want you to create a distraction." Grimmjow said to the child Arrancar. "Make the biggest mess you can ever think of."

"Gwimmy, what are you going to do?" asked Nell.

"I will take him away from this snake nest. Can you help me take him to a safe place?"

Nell once again looked at Ichigo. She did want to help him and his little sister. She knew Aizen had bad plans for them and she wanted to make sure Ichi-moma and her little sister were safe.

"You can count on me!"

Nell left the room, leaving Grimmjow and Ichigo alone. Ichigo was still feeling pain, he felt like he was about to be ripped in two. Grimmjow just kept whispering to him to hold on. Then, they finally heard an explosion; it was the signal they were waiting for.

"Hold on Ichigo. We're getting out here."

With this, Grimmjow opened the gate to the living world. Grimmjow just hoped this Urahara guy could help them.

0000

Urahara had seen every type of thing in this world, but nothing like this; in the doorway of his shop was an Arrancar with wild hair, carrying Ichigo in bridal style. Ichigo was taking deep breaths, sweating and holding his large stomach. Uruhara demanded what had happened to Ichigo.

Grimmjow had to explain everything that Aizen had done to Ichigo, involving the First Born project. Urahara rarely lost his cool, but in this type of situation it was hard for someone to not lose their cool. Urahara didn't kill Grimmjow after he had explained everything that was done to Ichigo, because Ichigo asked him not to, and told him that Grimmjow was on his side.

Ichigo was laid down on a futon with a cold towel on his forehead. Yoruichi was trying everything she could to make him more comfortable, even though the pain he was feeling was very great.

"I hate to ask this, but I need your help. I can't take back the others who went after him and that red haired woman by myself."

"Why are you helping him?" Urahara asked, still not trusting Grimmjow.

"In the beginning, I thought I hated him, and I even went so far when I raped him. But…." Grimmjow started, looking at Ichigo lying on the futon "… after a few incidents our relationship started to change. And when I heard the baby's heart, I wanted to protect her from Aizen. Aizen just wants to use the baby as a weapon, and I will do anything to keep the baby safe and make Ichigo happy. That's why I need your help to take his friends back from Hueco Mundo. I don't want to see Ichigo cry or be sad ever again."

Urahara wasn't sure if he should go and leave Ichigo in labor in his house. Yoruichi looked softly at him.

"You can go with him. I will take care of the things here."

"Are you sure?" asked Urahara. "You've never done a child birth"

"I did." Ichigo said through the pain. "My f-father helped a …arught… a lady in her…_gasp_ …in her child birth…a cesarean… Aught!…. I can … I can…guide them. urght!"

Urahara had to think for a moment, it was risk but he had no choice. Urahara asked Yoruichi to call him if something went wrong. She nodded as she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Grimmjow went beside Ichigo and told him not to worry, that he would return with his friends and also to see their child. Ichigo just smiled at him, and telling him to return soon with the others.

Urahara and Grimmjow went to Hueco Mundo while Yoruichi, Ururu, Jinta and Tessai would take care of everything in the shop.

0000

It was very painful for Ichigo throughout the labor. Aizen and Szayel were called geniuses in the Hueco Mundo. "Genius my ass!" thought Ichigo angrily. Though the uterus implant and pregnancy was a success, it seemed they forgot a little detail; they forgot to make an opening for the baby come out!! Ichigo's only option was through a cesarean. It was a risk, but Ichigo didn't want lose the baby. He guided Tessai and Yoruichi as much as he could remember from the time he and his father helped a lady to have her baby.

"Are you sure that this is the way Ichigo? I never did this type of thing before."

"Don't worry about me, just be worried about getting the baby out!" yelled Ichigo in pain. He didn't care if he lived or died, he just wanted his baby to be born and live happily.

"Yoruichi-dono?"

Yoruicho closed her eyes for a moment. She prayed to any god that the operation worked. She looked at Tessai and she nodded to him.

"Let get started."

Yoruichi used the blade to cut Ichigo's belly carefully not wanting to make too much damage. Tessai was helping with Ichigo's pain.

0000

"Man, the climate is heavy." Jinta complained.

While Yoruichi and Tessai were inside of the shop doing the emergency surgery, Jinta and Ururu were outside of the shop, making sure to stop any suspecting moves. Jinta didn't want admit, but he was freaked out when he saw Ichigo with that Arrancar, and even more when they heard he was pregnant and about to give birth.

"Poor Ichigo-san. I hope he will be alright." Ururu said, silently.

"Ah, that's where Ichigo-kun is, right?"

Jinta and Ururu turned around and saw a figure they didn't want to see at the moment. Before any of the two kids could do anything, the figure attacked them. Ururu and Jinta collapsed on the ground, unconscious. The figure turned his attention to the house as he heard a loud cry of a baby crying. He just smirked.

"Well, well, looks like he already gave the birth. Well, less work for me."

0000

Yoruichi couldn't help but smile as she held the new-born baby in her hands. It was a beautiful child. A healthy baby girl. It had the same orange hair color that Ichigo had. Though of the strange birthmark in her left check; two red strips, but she was still a miracle. It was something Yoruichi would never forget.

Yoruichi gave her to Tessai to cover her with a towel to clean her. Once she was cleaned, he gave her to Ichigo to see his new born daughter. Ichigo smiled in pure happiness when he touched his daughter's cheek. His precious Masaki was so beautiful and so perfect. And she has the most beautiful blue eyes. Then, Ichigo lost his consciousness from of the blood loss. Yoruichi noticed it.

"Ichigo! Tessai, lets close the cut or else he will bleed to death." Yoruichi exclaimed as she and Tessai were about to heal him when they felt a presence.

"I have to thank you for helping him to give the birth. You helped us a lot."

Both Tessai and Yoruichi turned around and they saw Ichimaru Gin. Their eyes widened in horror, Gin shouldn't have showed up now, not when Ichigo just gave the birth. Tessai and Yoruichi tried to attack Gin to protect Ichigo and his child. But ever since Gin had gone to Hueco Mundo, he had gotten stronger than he was when he was in Soul Society.

Gin had defeated both Yoruichi and Tessai easily. He couldn't help but smirk when he saw his opponents bleeding on the ground. Then he turned his attention to the crying baby. He went where Ichigo and the baby were. Ichigo was emotionless with his arms around the baby who was still crying.

"Heh, what a shameful way to die, Ichigo-kun. Blood loss. But don't worry…" Then, Gin removed Ichigo's arms around of the baby and he took her in his own arms. "I will take care of Masaki-chan, after all I'm supposed to be her uncle."

Gin smiled at the baby in his arms as he left the house with her. But before he left the propriety, Gin used his zanpakuto to destroy the house with everyone inside of it.

To be continued

Oh no! Gin kidnaps Masaki-chan to take her to Aizen! What will happen?

You have to wait and find out in chapter 7.

I hope you liked the chapter. As for River Lullaby, I admit I don't know any lullaby in english, so I was between River lullaby ( from the prince of egypt) and Once Upon a December ( from Anastacia) when I got in the lullaby part. I decided to use river lullaby because I LOVE this song!

Please, don't forget to send your reviews. I want to know your thoughts about the chapter.

I wanna thank xRandomHeartsx for beta writing this chapter.

Next chapter: The Final Battle!


	7. Chapter 7

First born

Chapter 7

A/N: I don't own Bleach or the River Lullaby.

Here is the 7th chapter! Will Ichigo and the others succeed to rescue Masaki and defeat Aizen? Read it and fight out!

Beta-ed chapter!

0000

Gin had returned to Las Noches with Ichigo's newborn child in his arms. He had to admit, the little baby was cute, but Aizen would be disappointed when he heard about Ichigo's death from the child birth; after all he had a crush on the baby's mother. Gin bowed to Aizen when he arrived in the throne room.

"I see you returned with the child, Gin." Aizen said as he looked at the baby in Gin's arms. "Where's the baby's mother?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Aizen-sama, but Ichigo died at child birth. When I arrived there, he was already dead." Gin lied.

For a moment, Aizen looked disappointed with the news of Ichigo's death. Even though they were both enemies, Aizen had always had a type of attraction for the orange haired Shinigami.

"So Aizen-sama, what are you going to do now that Masaki-chan is born?" Gin asked Aizen, curiosly.

"Masaki?" Aizen asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah, that was the name Ichigo-kun had chosen for her." Gin explained. "I heard him call her Masaki after his 5th month."

"Heh, Masaki is a too soft name for her. Gin, lie her down." Aizen ordered. "It's time to put the fruit of my project into action."

Gin saw a small orb in Aizen's hand. He recognized it right away, it was the Hokyogu.

"_So, Aizen planned to use the Hokyogu_." Thought Gin to himself.

Then, the little baby was trapped in a sphere as Aizen activated the orb's power. The baby's body started to stretch out. Her legs grew longer than her body, her hips widened and her chest started to enlarge. The baby's figure morphed into that of a model glass-like figure. Her orange hair grew longer. When the transformation was over, the sphere cracked open and a feminine figure lay down on the ground, naked with long bangs covering her face.

Slowly, the new female warrior opened her eyes to a face looking down at him. Slicked back brown hair and eyes with one strand falling in front of his eyes. He was smiling to her.

"Good to see you awake, Santine Roxas."

"Santine Roxas?" asked the girl.

Santine didn't move. She just looked at the man with a confused look

"That's right" the man said "My name is Aizen, I created you. You're not an Arrancar, either a Shinigami. You're a Deva, a natural hybrid between those two."

"A Deva? A natural hybrid between Arrancar and Shinigami?" she whispered. "The opposites…"

"You are barely a few minutes old but you understand the meaning of the opposites. No wonder since you're the balance of the power between them." Aizen said as he held out a hand "Take my hand Santine, enter this new world." Santine carefully grasped Aizen's hand, standing up with his help. "Halibel, take her to the changing room and give her a proper suit. As soon she's ready, we're going to the living world."

"Yes, Aizen-sama" said Halibel as she took Masaki…. no…. as she took Santine to give her a suit.

0000

Santine found herself in a large room. She stood in the front of a mirror and she caught her reflection in it; Her long orange hair was now tied in a ponytail, two red stripe marks were on the left side of her face, cerulean eyes, she was wearing a black top with a open white jacket, mini white pants, high black boots and black cloves and there were twin swords around of her waist. She looked young around of 16 years, yet she was only a few hours old. Santine was still staring at her own reflection. Is that really herself? Santine didn't remember anything of her past, just a soft voice; a soft voice that sang to her.

"_Remember the song."_ Two voices said in her mind

"Remember the song? What song?" whispered Santine. "All I remember is a soft voice. I have to find owner of that voice." Santine thought to herself.

Santine was finally ready. She and Halibel went back to the throne room where Aizen was waiting for them for the invasion of the living world. She hadn't noticed her twins swords had a faint aura around them.

0000

Grimmjow was really having a bad evening. First, Ichigo went in labor in the worst time possible, and now he was arguing to the Quincy boy, who was blasting his arrows at him. It was the last time he saved his ass from any Espada.

"Hey boy, that's how you thank someone who just saved your ass?" Gimmjow asked as he avoided another spirit arrow.

"I don't care!" Ishida snapped, "I read the files in the folder. It had everything about this insane First-Born project. I will not forgive you for raping Kurosaki!"

Everybody but Mayuri and Nemu (Mayuri was busy reading the files about Aizen and Szayel's project and Nemu never shows any reaction anyway) gasped in horror when they heard Ishida say that the sixth Espada had raped Ichigo. Orihime didn't say anything as she looked down. Renji drew out his sword and pointed it at the Espada, with anger in his eyes.

"Give me one good reason why we should let you live." growled the red haired Shinigami.

"He was the one who took Ichigo back to my house." Urahara said to the group. "That might sound insane, but that big guy is in our side now."

"Whatever, I still don't trust him." Ishida snapped again.

"Grimmjow changed." Said a green haired Arrancar woman. "He made his choice, he chose his feelings for Ichigo and the child over his loyalty to Las Noches.

"And who are you?" the sixth Espada asked.

"Why, I am Nell, Gwimmy." Nell smiled to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped. That big chested woman was Nell?! But she was just a squirt the last time he saw her and it was just a few hours ago! What the hell was going on there?

"Since everyone is here, I think it's better we return to my shop. Aizen still plans to have an invasion in the living world and I want Unohana-san here check on Ichigo. By now he must have given birth." Urahara said, as he took a device from his pocket. When he pushed the button, in a blink of an eye, they returned to Urahara's shop's property.

Everyone gasped in surprise when they saw the shop destroyed. Unohana and Isane rushed to the unconscious kids. Jinta had recovered his consciousness and he told them Gin was the one who attacked them. Suddenly they felt a strong spirit energy. They turned to the destroyed house as they say Yoruichi and Tessai using their energy to get out from the debris, holding Ichigo's body with them.

Yoruichi laid down Ichigo's body on the ground, apologizing to Urahara because they couldn't stop Gin from taking Ichigo's child. Grimmjow growled in anger as he clenched his hands into fists. Orihime summoned her flowers to heal Ichigo. Unohana was about to say the girl that was too late for him when Grimmjow stopped her. He explained Orihime's powers were special, because as Aizen had said, she could break god's laws.

A few minutes later, Ichigo's wounds and the opening from the cesarean closed and Ichigo's eyes snapped and gasping for air.

"Kurosaki-kun!" cried out Orihime as she summoned back her flowers. The girl kneeled beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I-Inoue?" whipered Ichigo, as he looked at the people around him. "Guys? You're really here?" Then Ichigo's eyes snapped as he quickly rose up in a sitting position and started looking around to find another one who should be there.

"Masaki! Where is Masaki? What happened?!" asked Ichigo in a panic as he grabbed Yoruichi's cloth. Yoruichi just turned her head and she looked at the ground.

"I am sorry Ichigo, Gin attacked us in surprise. He took your daughter."

Ichigo eyes widened in pure horror. That can't be happening to him. Not his little Masaki who was just a few hours old. The Shinigami substitute growled in anger and he tried to snap the collar out from his neck. He wanted his power back, and now!

"Ichigo…" whispered Urahara

"Take this thing off!" Ichigo snapped in anger "Take it off now! I want to go after those bastards and take my daughter back!"

Ichigo's eyes were showing pure anger and hate for his daughter's kidnapers. Ichigo would show them. There was one thing more dangerous than an Arrancar in an Espada level; the wrath of a furious mother.

0000

Barrangan had just sent his four man Fraccíon to go to the four pillars of power to destroy the replica of Karakura town. Santine sweat dropped as she saw Liline beating Stark. Wasn't Stark supposed to be the Fraccíon's leader? The old man Barrangan, Halibel and their own Fraccion seemed to be ignoring this embarrassing scene.

Inside the barrier, Aizen was not worried. Not even a little bit. That barrier meant nothing to him. He wanted to see how well the top 3 Espada would take care of those members from the 13 squads, especially Santine, since she's the balance of the power between Arrancar and Shinigami.

"Hey Aizen-sama. Are you sure this is ok? Masaki,… I mean Santine-chan is only a few hours old." Gin asked Aizen.

Aizen just smirked before answering to Gin

"Don't worry Gin." Aizen said. "Unlike the Espada, Santine Roxas will not have any problem with them. She's the balance of power between Shinigami and Arrancar."

Santine looked a little nervous. She felt a big tension between both the sides. She wasn't sure if Aizen was wise to bring her there since she was only a few hours old and the top 3 espada were much older and much more experienced on the battle field than her. She felt a hand on her shoulder, it was Stark.

"Don't worry, kid. You will do just fine." Said Stark to Santine.

Meanwhile the Shinigami were waiting for the enemy to their first move; While Kira, Hisagi, Ayasegawa and Madarame were protecting the pillars, they would face Aizen and the Espada themselves. None of them were letting their guard down. Matsumoto blinked a few times as she looked at the orange haired girl with Stark. Her aura was somewhat similar to Kurosaki Ichigo's who disappeared months ago.

"Hey captain."

"What is it, Matsumoto?" asked Hitsugaya

"Don't you think that girl over there looks like Ichigo? Her aura is even similar to his." Matsumoto commented to her captain

Hitsugaya looked at the girl that Matsumoto had mentioned. Indeed she really looked like Ichigo in a way. Even her aura is similar to his. The young white haired captain wondered who that girl really was. He felt somehow aura of Shinigami and Arrancar at the same time from her.

"Kid!" Barrangan cried out as Santine looked at him very nervous. "You go ahead."

"What?! Why me?! I am just a rookie, a new born!" yelled Santine to the elder Arrancar. "Are you out of your mind, old geezer?!"

Hitsugaya blinked confused, her angry expression was even similar to Ichigo whenever he's mad as well as her angry attitude. What's going on here? Matsumoto even thought that Aizen had turned Ichigo into a girl or even having made a female clone, though neither of none those possibilities were his style. Then, he saw the old Arrancar glaring at her.

"You take my orders, brat. I want to see you how you fight. After all, our leader has a high expectation from you since he started that long project to create you."

Santine and the others Shinigami didn't understand what Barragan meant by Aizen's long project. Santine wasn't sure, but she had follow Barrangan orders since Aizen was still behind the firewall barrier. She drew out her twin swords zanpakatou like other Shinigami.

"Well, well, looks like we have a different Arrancar. She has twin swords like us, Junshiro-kun." Shunsui said, as he made one step forward.

"Shunsui, what are you…."

"I know she said she's a rookie, but that old geezer also mentioned she's Aizen's project." Shunsui explained. "From what I can see, she's the only Arrancar that has two zanpakatou. No doubt she's strong."

With that, Shunsui threw away his pink flowered kimono and his Chinese hat as he smiled at Santine. Santine looked him very confused like she didn't know what to do.

"I am Shunsui Kyouraku, captain of the 8th division. And what's you name little Arrancar?"

"Well, Aizen-sama calls me Santine Roxas. From what I know, I am not an Arrancar. Aizen-sama says I am a Deva; a type of balance of the opposite powers."

All the Shinigami looked at the girl. They didn't understand what she had meant by being the balance of the opposite powers. Then, Shunsui and Santine started to fight in high speed as their swords crushed each other.

Shunsui was surprised, for someone saying it's a new born and a rookie, that girl fights very well. Santine didn't understand how she was fighting so well, it was like the swords were guiding her. The Arrancars were surprised as well. They hadn't expected a child would fight so well against a Shinigami in the captain rank.

"You're not bad for someone who calls yourself a rookie. But we have to finish this off." Shunsui said, finally calling out the name of his zanpakatou.

Santine looked confused as the swords changed their form. She also saw there was something behind him. A shadow? She saw there was a human like figure behind the 8th division captain. Then, she also heard voices in her mind.

"_Say our names!"_ said the first voice.

"_You have to do it. It's the only way to find the owner of the song."_ said the second voice.

Santine knew what those voices were talking about. It was about a song that someone sang to her. She knew the owner of that voice was important to her and she had to live to find that person.

"Yes, I have to live to find to find that person." Whispered Santine

She raised both the swords up as she looked seriously to Shinigami. She would do anything to find the owner of that voice; the voice who sang a song to her. Even if that meant she had to kill them.

"ROAR TOGETHER!! YASHA!! SHURA!!"

0000

Meanwhile, away from the battle field, Ichigo and the others felt a strong spirit energy. It was like someone has released their zanpakatou's shikai power. Ichigo recognized that energy.

"Masaki…" he whispered, very worried.

0000

After saying their names, the call of power protruded as trails of smoke spewed out of the blades. The smoke swirled in wave-like patterns while encircling Santine's entire swords, changing them into another form.

The right sword had become black with a red gem on it, while the left sword had become pure white with a blue gem on it.

With a wave of the black sword, a gust was created, making the Shinigami use their arms to protect their faces. They didn't understand what she did because that attack didn't hurt them. Shinsui gasped in horror when he noticed his zantakatou had returned to their normal stages as he saw his blades were covered by a thin ice. Hitsugaya and the others drew out their own swords and they saw all their zanpakatou were covered by a thin ice. Hitsugaya tried to call Hyōrinmaru's power but nothing happened.

"It useless," said Santine to them, "I sealed the power of your zanpakatou."

After she had explained that, the Arrancar admired this type of power, and at the same time, the firewall that trapped Aizen, Gin and Tousen was gone, now that Yamamoto's power was sealed. Aizen smirked. He knew Santine was powerful, but he never expected this type of power. Indeed the power of the balance was handy.

With quick moves, Santine was beating them badly. Aizen came to Barragan and he looked at him.

"So, what do you think about the first born, Barrangan?" asked Aizen to the elder Espada.

"I am impressed, Aizen-sama. To think she has the power of sealing Shinigami's zanpakatou's power indeed is amazing." Said Barragan to Aizen. "Are you sure she's a few hours old?"

Though only relying on the swordsmanship, the Shingami group was losing badly to Santine after she sealed the power of their zanpakato. Even though she was beating hell out of them, Shura and Yasha; her twin zanpakato, kept telling her to remember the song. She was very confused why her own Zanpakatou kept on telling her this. She was about to give the final blow on Matsumoto when….

CLANK!

A giant blade blocked Santine's twin blades. Everybody's eyes widened in surprise when they saw Ichigo blocking Santine's attack. Aizen glared at Gin, who was sweating cold. He had sworn to his boss that he was dead when he arrived at Urahara's shop. The others arrived and were already to help their fallen comrades.

Santine jumped back to the Arrancar group. Ichigo's eyes widened in horror when he saw the girl amongst the Arrancars. The same blues eyes, the same orange hair, and the same birthmark.

"No… please…. Don't tell me that's Masaki?" his mind was denying that, but his heart knew that that girl is his daughter Masaki, stolen right after her birth.

Santine was looking at the man who blocked her attack. Who was he? Why did she feel he knew him somewhere?

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Grimmjow, appearing beside Ichigo.

"That girl, I know it's Masaki."

Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise. He looked at the girl. Except for the blue eyes and the birthmark, the girl really did look like a female version of Ichigo. Grimmjow theorized to Ichigo that Aizen might have used Hokyogu on her to make her grow up faster. That's how hollows could turn into Arrancars so fast.

"Well, well. Look who here. I never thought you would betray us, Grimmjow." Said Aizen. Grimmjow only glared at him.

"Heh, looks who's talking. You betrayed Soul Society, only to you turn yourself into god." Snapped Grimmjow as he drew out his sword.

"Kurosaki…." Hitsugaya called. "Be careful with that girl. She has a weird power; she can seal the zanpakato's power."

"If it's the case, you better leave now. You will be only in the way." Said Ichigo.

"Are you nuts, Ichigo?!" yelled Matsumoto. "You can't deal with them by yourself!"

"Who said he was by himself?" said a new voice.

Suddenly Shinji, Hyori and the other Vizards appeared on the battle field. Aizen had recognized his old captian from 100 years back. Shinji looked at Aizen with hate in his eyes. He had been waiting so long for a chance to get his revenge for everything Aizen had made them go through. He would get it right now. Nell, Yoruichi and Urahara, who were also there, they had joined to them in this fight.

(A/N: since my battle writing style really sucks, please, imagine how the big fight between the vizards vs arrancar would look like. If anyone wanna write a battle scene for me, I will be very thankful)

While the others took the wounded ones to somewhere else, Grimmjow and the Vizards would take care of the Arrancars, Urahara would take care of Aizen with Shinji's help while Yoruichi and Nell would deal with Gin and Tousen.

Ichigo was blocking Santine's each attack. He didn't want to hurt his daughter. Santine was having doubtful thoughts. Why was that Shinigami not attack her? Why was he only blocking her attacks. Ichigo didn't know why every time his daughter's twin blades crashed into Zangetsu, he could hear a voice telling him to remember the song. What song?

Then, she stopped attacking him when he heard a scream. Santine's eyes widen in horror when she saw Stark being defeated by one of the Vizards. She rushed back where Stark was, ignoring Ichigo calling her Masaki. But when Santine took Stark, she saw he was already dead. A fury stared to rise up as aura rose up as gusts started to blow. Stark was the only one who was cool and nice with her and now he was dead. Time to get vengeance.

"Bankai."

Everyone didn't unexpected that as Santine started to summon her Bankai form.

The swords were gone, now substituted with gauntlets in both her arms as armor spread across her body. Her clothes were now covered under these layers of strong, impenetrable armor. Her entire right arm was equipped black gauntlet with the red gem settled at the center of her right hand, while her entire left arm was equipped with a white gauntlet with the blue gem settled at the center of her left hand, which was equipped with sharp claws. Her shoulders became covered by large armored shoulder plating. Her bust was covered by bits of the armor. The armor covered her waist and hips entirely. Her legs were covered by long, high-heeled boots.

But the most dramatic change was her look. The right side of her hair has turned into a black raven color while the left side had turned into a white silver color. Cat ears, one black and one white sprouted from the sides of Santine's head. Two tails; the right one was black and the left one white, slashed the air behind the girl like some kind of whip. Santine now had a look of a wild feline. Her new Bankai form looked like an Arrancar in its released form.

Santine in her Bankai form growled at them. It seemed she couldn't recognize any of them as her friends or her enemies so she began to attack like a furious cornered predator. Just one wave of her white gauntlet made all the Arrancars, including the Espada returned to their original stage. Grimmjow's eyes widened in horror as he realized he wasn't in his Pantera released form anymore. He had no idea that his child had this power. The same thing was done with the black gauntlet, the blow of the power sealed all the Shinigami's zanpakatou. Now neither of the groups could use their own zanpakatou's power. Aizen's eyes widened in horror. That can't be happening to him! Before he even realized, Santine, with a quick move chopped off his limbs.

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror as he saw his daughter attacking everyone like a wild animal. He wanted to make her to stop that senseless violence and to see the once little angel he had held only for a few minutes after her birth.

"That's enough! Stop Masaki!" He approached closer, almost tripping over his feet but managed to continue running. "That's it! No more! You don't have to..."

WHAM!!

Like a gunshot fired, Santine lashed her right arm slapped Ichigo aside. The blow registered as Ichigo's head snapped back. Ichigo fell back and rolled across the ground.

"Ichigo!" yelled Urahara, Shinji, Nell and Grimmjow together.

Then, two blades came out of Santine's gauntlets. Ichigo coughed up blood as Santine jumped forward and stabbed Ichigo in the chest. Ichigo didn't do anything, just smiled as he hugged the girl. Santine, even in her wild stage, looked confused with Ichigo's actions. Even though he hurt badly, Ichigo could still speak, but in a whispered tone.

"I know you're confused, angry and frustrated, Masaki-chan." Said Ichigo as he was still coughing up the blood that filled his mouth.

He held her close as the blade dug deeper into his chest. "But I finally figured out how to make you feel better."

Then, Ichigo started to sing the same lullaby that he used to sing to calm down her when she was still in his womb.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still love, don't cry_

_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember_

_My lullaby_

_And I'll be with you when you dream_

Santine…. No…. Masaki's eyes widen in surprise when she heard the lullaby song. That was the voice who sang that song for her. Tears were rolling down her face.

"Ma…Mama…" she whispered

Then the gems in Masaki's gauntlets glowed as both of them were filled with a bright light. Everybody was blinded by that light. When that light was gone, everybody was surprised in the sight before them; Ichigo's wounds were gone as he was standing up and holding a little baby in his arms. Ichigo smiled at his baby daughter in his arms.

"Thank you, Masaki." Whispered Ichigo happily

"That's impossible…." Growled Aizen laying down in the ground limbless as he saw his weapon had returned to baby form. "How….How could she force the …effects… Hokyogu … out of her body?!"

"There's something you will never understand Aizen." Said Urahara as he and Shinji stood before him. "The bound between a mother and child is stronger than you think, making miracles happen."

"I really don't understand what happened, but one thing I know Aizen, is that you lose." Said Shinji as he gave the final blow on Aizen, finally having his revenge on the one who caused so much pain to the others.

Aizen was dead now. The war between Arrancar and Shinigami was now over.

0000

The sun was setting, with the top 3 Espada and their Fraccion dead, Grimmjow , Nell and her brothers were the only ones left. They were in the park with Ichigo, holding Masaki. Rukia, Renji, Orihime , Chad and Ishida was also there.

"So, you really will return to Hueco Mundo?" Said Ichigo, holding Masaki in his arms.

"With Aizen dead, we have no reason to be here anymore, besides, we have to return and fix all the mess Aizen did to our world." Said Grimmjow as he patted Masaki's head. "Don't worry, I will come to visit you once in a while."

"Grimmjow…."

"After all, I need check on you once in a while since you're lost without me around." Said Grimmjow, smirking as Ichigo glared at him.

"Baka!" yelled Ichigo angrily, "I was helpless because of that damned collar sealing Zangetsu! You know that!" Then, Grimmjow kissed him in the lips to make him to shut up.

The others couldn't help but sweat drop. They still didn't understand what kind of relationship they had. Ishida asked to Orihime if they were always like that. Orihime simply said that Grimmjow always had a thing for Ichigo, but only now he finally opened up his feelings for him.

"Don't worry, Ichi-moma. We will visit once in a while. After all, Masaki-chan is my little sister." Said Nell, happily.

"So…." Started Pesche "If Masaki-chan is Nell's little sister… that makes her our little sister as well?"

"I think so. Ah, that means we can play eternal tag with her!" said Dondochakka happily.

Ichigo only glared at the two weird Arrancar.

"I want you stay away from my daughter!" he snapped.

Then, the Gargantua opened. Grimmjow, Nell and her brothers said goodbye to the others before returning to Hueco Mundo, their home world.

0000

It was night time when Ichigo was in his room and was singing the same lullaby to put Masaki to sleep. After everything was over, Ichigo had finally told to his family about what happened while he was out. Ichigo was surprised when he learned his old man was in the fact a Shinigami all his time and he knew everything that went through as a Shinigami before he was taken to Las Noches. Though this surprised of finding his father was a Shinigami all this time, Isshin still acted like a fool around them. And he got more silly (when Ichigo thought it was impossible for his father get more silly) when he saw his granddaughter for his first time.

He got pretty emotional when he found out that Ichigo named her after her grandmother. Lucky for Ichigo, Isshin had still kept Yuzu and Karin's cradles when they were babies and Ichigo just needed one of them for Masaki. When Masaki finally fell as sleep, he placed her in the cradle and he smiled at her sleeping form.

"Good night, my little Masaki-chan." Ichigo whispered.

"_You look happy, Ichigo."_ Said a familiar voice. Ichigo turned around and smiled when he saw Zangetsu in there.

"Sure I am." Said Ichigo. " She's now my treasure."

"_I know,"_ said Zangetsu. _"Thanks to her, your inner world is brighter. The garden is still there."_

"I see," said Ichigo. "That means I still might get pregnant"

"**That wouldn't be a bad idea to give our little princess a ****little brother or sister. Don't ya agree, Queen?"**

Ichigo growled as he saw Hichigo beside Zangetsu. Looks like after Makasi was born, her cats were not in his inner world anymore, which meant that Hichigo was back to torment him whenever he wanted.

"I don't plan to get pregnant again. Besides, stay away from my daughter, you pervert!"

"**Like she can see me."** Said Hichigo.

"_Indeed__, she can."_ Said two new voices.

Ichigo turned around and saw two cats beside Masaki's cradle. They were Masaki's zanpakatou's spirits Yasha and Shura. Ichigo didn't know who Yasha was and who was Shura, but he really didn't care now. He realized that they were not little kitties anymore, now both of them were in a tiger size and their voices changed as well; they weren't in chipmunk style anymore. Now their voices were deep and their faces didn't look childish, now they looked more elegant, like how big felines are.

"_How do you think she can seal zanpakatou's power in first place?"_ asked the white cat.

"_She has the especial ability to see the zanpakatou__ spirits from the other Shinigami."_ Said the black cat.

"**Really?"** asked Hichigo animatedly. **"That's great! I can teach our little princess some important stuff like…"**

Hichigo never had the chance to finish his phrase as Zangetsu and Ichigo punched him to make him shut up. Like hell they would let Hichigo teach Masaki something very perverted.

"_One more thing Ichigo,"_ started the white cat.

"_This will be our last time we will see each other."_ Said the black cat.

"I see." Started Ichigo. "Now that she's born, you will be in her inner world for good, right?"

Both the cats nodded.

"_That's right. It__'s time for us go to guide her until the day she accepts our power for good."_

"_Just like your day when you accepted Zangetsu's power."_ Said the black cat.

Before the cats vanished for good from Ichigo's life, they said to never forget the love he has for his daughter, because that's his supreme weapon. Ichigo nodded as the cats returned to Masaki's inner world. Ichigo wondered how her inner world looked like. He hoped it was not weird like his. Zangetsu and Hichigo had also returned to Ichigo's inner world (Zangetsu had to drag Hichigo with him to go back). Ichigo once more looked at his sleeping daughter. Yes, the future looked bright for her.

The end.

Next chapter- the epilogue!

I hope you liked the chapter 7. It was the longest I ever wrote.

I hope you all liked the story, and the epilogue will close the story with a golden kay!

Please, don't forget to send your review. I want to know your opinion in your story. And also I want to know your top favorites:

Top favorite Grimmichi moment

Top favorite angst moment

Top favorite general moment

Top favorite Aizen hate scene.

See you all in the epilogue of the story.


	8. Epilogue

First born

Epilogue

0000

10 years later

The sun was just beginning to rise on the horizon in Karakura Town, bathing it in a soft silvery blue light. A child figure slightly snored and muttered to herself about her dreams.

The child groaned as she started to wake up. Struggling to sit up, she craned her neck until became painful, trying to fully awaken. She only became fully awake when she turned towards the alarm clock on her nightstand. The alarm clock was supposed to have gone off an hour ago. That's when the child realized what happened. She had slept through the morning alarm. She quickly jumped out of her bed and gasped out.

"OH CRAP! I'M LATE!!" The girl shouted out.

0000

She ran down the steps and quickly ran into the kitchen. She passed by and saw her mother fixing some breakfast for them.

"Mother, why didn't you wake me up early!?" the girl shouted. "I'm going to be late!!"

"I tried to wake you up, Masaki-chan, but you sleep like rock. I doubt a hollow's howl could wake you."

The mother of child was none other than Kurosaki Ichigo. For 10 years, he had to study hard to enter college and to be in medicine. Like his father, Ichigo was now a medic of his own clinic, but sometimes he worked with his father in his clinic.

"Masaki-chan! Don't forget to get your lunch bag on the counter near the front door!" Ichigo called out.

Masaki rushed towards the front door and picked up her lunch bag. Ichigo went toward to the door, seeing his daughter at full speed. Looks like she was using shunpo to be in time for class. Then, he heard a loud crying. Ichigo smiled softly as he turned towards his second child, crying in his cradle in the nursery. The baby stopped crying when Ichigo picked him up and started to feed him.

It had been 10 years since the war between Shinigami and Arrancar was over.

It was hard to believe the one who defeated Aizen was Masaki; Ichigo's first born child, though she had done it accidentally when she was in her wild stage.

After the war, Ichigo's fear almost came true when Yamamoto declared Ichigo's child dangerous for being a hybrid between Shinigami and Arrancar and also for her ability of sealing zanpakatou's powers. Ichigo wasn't the only one who faced him, his friends, Urahara, and the Vizards came for the child's defense. Yamamoto only left them alone when the Shinigami King had come out. Ichigo and the others were pretty surprised when the king himself had come for them. He said to Yamamoto that just because the child was half Arrancar and half Shinigami, that didn't meant she was evil. Not all the Arrancars were evil, just like not all the Shinigami are good, which Aizen had proven this point. The king blessed Ichigo's child and told him to raise her well because she would be the balance between the two groups.

Karin and Yuzu loved the idea of being aunties (though pretty early) and Isshin had become more of a fool than before when he met his first granddaughter. Ichigo had to beat him senseless to stop acting like a fool and to stop spoiling his daughter.

Unfortunately, Isshin was not the only one who liked to spoil his daughter. Urahara and Shinji titled themselves as the best godfathers in the world. They even dared to give to Masaki a plushie of themselves just to show to Masaki who her godfathers were.

Grimmjow also had changed in those years. After a lot of work, they finally convinced Urahara to make a gigai for the sixth Espada. Grimmjow was now working as a gym teacher for a junior high school. Ichigo felt sorry for those unfortunate souls that get a class with Grimmjow. Ever since, Grimmjow started to live in the living world to stay close to Masaki and Ichigo. Grimmjow made Ichigo pregnant again and now they had a baby boy named Hikaru. Hikaru was a chibi version of Grimmjow, except he didn't have the jaw mask that Grimmjow had and also, his hair was much darker than his father's and his eyes were brown like Ichigo's. Unfortunately, Hikaru kind of got Grimmjow's personality. He didn't like sharing his mother to his father; the little baby went so far as blasting a Cero at Grimmjow. At least the baby didn't destroy the house.

"I wonder how Grimmjow is doing at work." Ichigo thought.

0000

In a junior high school not very far from Ichigo's house, a lot of children were moaning in pain. Their gym teacher had forced them to run 30 laps around the field.

"Why the heck are you whining for, brats!?"

Yep, Grimmjow was very vigorous in his work as a gym teacher, keeping the kids in line and in shape. Grimmjow had a fake name in there; he was known as Kurosaki Akuma, but the kids only called him the hell demon teacher because all his classes were a living hell.

Ever since he started to live in the living world, he got a job as gym teacher. He worked in the same school where his daughter Masaki studied. He would make sure no boy would touch his little girl.

"I want you run more 15 laps before the signal for the next period!" Grimmjow shouted to the kids

The kids whined. They preferred to have a hard Math exam than one of his insane classes.

0000

It was lunch period. Masaki was eating her lunch in the roof with her three best friends; the first one was a boy with a short silver hair, blue eyes with long bangs covering his right eye and his skin was pale. He was wearing the male school uniform. The second one was an anthropomorphic canine wearing a blue kimono, and the third one was a young boy with wild dark hair and golden eyes and his skin was a little tanned with a piece of a teeth mask on the right side of his face. He had a hole in his abdomen and he was wearing a white jacket, white pants and black boots. The three boys looked like they were the same age as Masaki.

"How come you're the only one to get a gigai, Hirokazu?" asked the anthropomorphic canine, who eating his lunch.

The silver haired boy couldn't help but to sweat drop as he looked at his canine friend.

"Sorry Toboe-kun, Urahara-san only had time to make a gigai for me." Said the silver haired boy.

"Heh, you know, dogs are not allowed in school." Said the tanned boy. "Your gigai will probably be a dog, since you're a canine yourself." he smirked as he looked at the anthropomorphic canine as he growled at him.

"Can you say that again, Rick!?" he shouted.

With that said, both the boys named Toboe and Rick glared at each other with fire in their eyes. They were ready to pounce and destroy each other like an old married couple. Meanwhile, the other two sweat dropped and observed the argument from the sidelines.

"Are you not going to stop them?" asked Hirokazu

"Me? I gave up on separating them, Hiro-kun. They fight like a dog and cat, and I am not figuratively speaking." Said Masaki as she took a bite of her lunch.

"That was pretty cold, Saki-chan." Said Hirokazu with a sweet drop.

Masaki meet Hirokazu and Toboe a few months back, when their parents, the captains of the 3rd squad- Kira Izuru and the captain of the 7th squad- Komamura Sanji took their children to live in the living world for a while. After the Arrancar war, Ichimaru Gin and Kaname Tousen were captured alive and condemned of death penalty for their treason and putting the Soul Society in danger. But before of their death, both Kira and Komamura decided to take the uterus implants made by Mayuri to be able to bear their children. It looked like in the deep, they still had feelings for the former captains and they wanted to bear their children and keep their happy memories alive.

Kira and Komamura decided that their children should live with Urahara for a while, to make friends in the living world. Since they were captains, they didn't find time for their children and in Soul Society they wouldn't have any friends. They quickly became friends with Masaki. Toboe even developed a crush on Masaki because she never said a dog joke to him and Hirokazu stared to have a brotherly relationship with her. As for Rick- the child Arrancar; Nell was the one who introduced Rick to her. Rick had a rebel personality but he became a good friend to her. He quickly got a rivalry with Toboe for Masaki's attention.

They were still growling at each other when something hit the top of their heads. They paled when they saw Grimmjow glaring at them.

"H-hi G-Grimmjow-san." Toboe said to Grimmjow

"What I did say about fighting in the school?" asked Grimmjow in a cold tone.

"Come on, Grimm-san, except for Hiro here because he is in a gigai, no one can really see us." Said Rick.

Then, Grimmjow grabbed them by the collars of their cloths and he started taking them to the gym.

"I don't care, brats. You still broke the rules. I want you two run 30 laps around the gym." said Grimmjow, grolwing at them. "And it's Grimmjow-sama for you, little brat!"

Masaki couldn't help but feel sorry for her friends. Ever since Masaki was born, Grimmjow had sworn he would only allow a boy to date her if he defeated him in a battle. That's one of the reasons why her father liked to pick them. He didn't pick on Hirokazu because he didn't have this type of feeling for Masaki.

"Do you think they will be alright?" asked Hirokazu nervously.

"They will be." Said Masaki. "Or else father would have face the wrath of my mother if something happens either to them or to the other students here." Said Masaki smiling to Hirokazu,

Yep, everything was normal around Grimmjow and Ichigo with their children and friends.

The end

I want to thank everyone who read this story and giving your reviews. Without you, I wouldn't be able to complete my very first mpreg stories.

PLease, give me your final thoughts about my story and once more thank you for everything.


End file.
